Love Can Burn
by A Memory Of Wings
Summary: A demon who places a love curse on Kagome. A youkai determined to get revenge on his younger brother by taking Kagome as his wife. But Sesshomaru never expected his bride's response to his touch or the rising desire he had to touch her (Complete!)
1. Kill to Save

"Kagome come on. Stop day dreaming and let's keep moving." Inuyasha snapped.  
  
Kagome sighed and turned away from where he'd stopped at the edge of the mountain they'd been traveling up to gaze down at the scene bellow. Why did Inuyasha have to be so insensitive? She hadn't complained at the way he'd pushed them all without rest. Hadn't 'sat' him for...a week! At least! But he'd just been so irritable as of late. Was it Kikyou? Was he thinking about her? Or worried about Naraku? He was driving himself crazy and she could see it and couldn't help but have it tear at her heart a little. She firmed her resolve letting her lips tighten then sent a gently warning look to Inuyasha before she stated firmly,  
  
"Inuyasha. Sit." Walking over when he struck the ground. Miroku, Sango, and Shippou stopped their walking to look over as she crouched down infront of Inuyasha as he struggled to pry himself from the ground as the spell's effects faded. He growled.  
  
"Arrrr- what the hell was that for!?"  
  
"You were past due." She said simply, letting that sink a moment before questioning him "Inuyasha I....I'm worried. About you."  
  
"Yea? Well maybe if you'd stop merging my body with the surroundings I'd be alright!" He snapped angrily, his ears twitching with annoyance.  
  
"Not that. We need to rest Inuyasha. I thin we should find an inn." She knew better to say that he needed to rest. He'd never agree then and would just become all the more irritated that she'd sensed his exhaustion.  
  
"Fine." He looked away, off past the mountain. "We'll stop and rest at the next village. Can we go now?"  
  
She smiles at him warmly and gave a nod "Yep." Shouldering her pack and rose then fell into step as the group started walking again the smile remaining though underneath it she worried. 'Please keep strong Inuyasha.'

* * *

"The half breed, the priestess, the monk, and the exterminator are headed west. Towards the mountains heart." A giggle followed this statement and the demon girl's soft strawberry eyes filled with humor.  
  
"Very good Akuai." Naraku's deep voice sounded even darker preceding the demon girl's angelic tone.  
  
"My lord. Do not send Kagura." She let her eyelashes lower to shade her eyes demurely. "Let me go."  
  
"You Akuai?" Naraku's voice thick with indulgent amusement. "What can you do?"  
  
If the girl felt offense at that she showed none of it. "I can not fail."  
  
"Go then. Your death is your own." Watching as the girl smiled then faded from the room slowly. "Akuai."

* * *

Gold eyes glared down at the villagers before him with disgust. He moved his hand slightly and light flashed over the pale ivory of his claws. Silent and still he let the ice settle in the veins of these mortals for a moment before his eyes flashed and he moved, quick enough that the first villager he struck, a young man who clutched a rake with white knuckles, seemed to suddenly just sprout the hole in his neck then gushed blood as he crumpled to the ground.  
  
Sesshomaru was not amused. Not at all. Even at the distance he could hear Rin trying to open the door of the shed they'd locked her in. It wasn't a matter of his attachment to the child. It didn't even mean he favored her that much though she did amuse him. But even if she didn't she was still his property. And these villagers had stolen her. And they'd be taught a lesson. The second man died slower, with a slash across his stomach, Sesshomaru whirling after the death strike to slice through a small shower of rocks that were flung at them, slipping instantly to the side of the first thrower and after a small hesitation while he allowed understanding to register the villager's head rolled across the ground.  
  
The rank smell of terror grew now. Coating the air with it and Sesshomaru's eye went up elegantly. And he took a few steps forward watching the villagers cringe back. No more play. Sesshomaru flexed his claws lightly. They'd all die and he'd wash the village with blood then take Rin back and leave. He was poised to move when a voice spoke. An irritating voice that made his blood heat and him almost loose the control he never lost.  
  
"Sesshomaru. I should have known it would be you filling the air with human blood."  
  
Sesshomaru turned to face his little brother slowly, gold eyes falling on him icily. Inuyasha held the Tetsusaiga poised and reading. Behind him stood the monk, glowering angrily, flanked by the demon exterminator and just behind his little brother stood the reincarnation of the Kikyou woman, his brother's wench.  
  
"Heh. Nothing to say Sesshomaru." Inuyasha taunted then growled when Sesshomaru said nothing. "Very well. Then I'll just kill you!!"  
  
Sesshomaru dodged the attack neatly. His brother was still just swinging the Tetsusaiga blindly. He had yet to learned the intricate dance a real fighter would do when wielding the sword. Normally playing with his brother would be a pleasure, an amusement even but he was in no mood for games. He wanted his property back and Inuyasha was in his way. He dodged the second blow then jumped backwards to land infront of the mass of fleeing villagers and watched the coldly as they jumped back in fear.  
  
"Bring her." Was all he said, his voice and icy warning.  
  
"Bastard! Your fight is with me!" Sesshomaru braced himself at his brother's exclamation ready to dodge the Tetsusaiga again but froze in surprise at the sound of a voice contradicting him.  
  
"Inuyasha wait. He told them to bring someone. I think they took something from him." From Inuyasha's wench, the girl Kagome.  
  
Unfortunately he was the only one who heard her above the din of Inuyasha's battle cry and shrieks of fear. Shock at the girl's words had brought him up short and he managed to move in time to avoid a deathblow but the Tetsusaiga raked across his chest cutting a deep slash in his flesh. He felt his eyes burn red for a split second. No. He couldn't take Rin now. Not now. If he managed to get to her she'd be in danger between him fighting with Inuyasha. He'd have to come back and get her in secret then deal with his brother once she was safe. Sesshomaru cast a scathing look at Inuyasha then a thoughtful look at the girl before he turned to fade into the forest.

* * *


	2. A Love to Kill

"Why do you think Sesshomaru was here?" Sango asked from her place on the floor of the dojo they were staying at. The villagers had been grateful for Inuyasha coming to save them and had offered food and room without charge.  
  
"He doesn't need a reason. Just to massacre." Inuyasha snapped from where he paced irritated. "I can't believe I let him get away."  
  
Kagome kept quiet, arms rapped around Shippou who was cradled in her lap. She didn't think that was the truth. She had heard what Sesshomaru had said to the villagers even if no one else did. 'Bring her.' Who was he talking about? A sacrifice? Another demon. Kagome sighed deeply, loudly enough that it drew Miroku's attention.  
  
"Is there something wrong Kagome?" He ask, tone concerned.  
  
Kagome smiled at them all. "No nothing. I just think I need a little walk." She set Shippou, who had fallen asleep, out of her lap and stood.  
  
"A walk? I'm not sure that's a good idea Kagome." Inuyasha protested.  
  
"I won't go far. I promise." She picked up her bow and arrows. "And I'll take these in case. I'll be back in no time." Gave them another reassuring smile then walked out of the dojo into the soft, fresh air and looked up at the sky where the sun had just begun to sink behind the horizon.  
  
"Bring her." She murmured to herself. "Bring who?" She shouldered her quiver and wandered towards the trees near the dojo, looking up to watch the dark pink of the sky through the canopy, green shadows cast across the forest floor. She wandered absently, lost in thought.  
  
'It's nice here. Peaceful. Now that Sesshomaru is gone I'm sure Inuyasha can rest. At least for a while.' She smiled to herself. "And if not I'll just sit him till he's dust." Her attention shifted then suddenly at the soft glow of pink light up ahead. "What's that?"  
  
She crept forward, stepping around trees towards the small grove where the light came from. Sitting in the center of the grove was a girl who looked no older then 11 years old. She sat with her legs folded under her, Dark black hair falling around her like a curtain tied into 2 sections with dark red ribbons, a bundle of flowers laid across her blue and white kimono. In her hands she held a mirror with a crystal frame, and was singing into it softly with a sweet voice that was like the whisper of springtime as it stole across winter. Warm and hopeful and promising.  
  
Kagome moved closer and felt the smile pulling at her lips. "Hello there." The girl looked up and Kagome felt no surprise for some reason as she noticed the girl's eyes were soft, strawberry pink or that they seem to glow with inner light. "Are you lost? You shouldn't be out here all alone."  
  
The girl giggled and held out her hand smiling. Kagome smiled back and took the tiny hand in her own but instead of standing the child pulled Kagome down beside her with surprising strength and went on singing, words so soft that Kagome couldn't even make them out. She leaned closer trying to make out the musical words and as she did she began to feel light headed. Her chest constricted then tickled as if tiny bubbles were coming up from her stomach to her heart then throat. Her eyes lost focus then focused again.   
  
The girl smiled again and Kagome felt her own answering smile as the child lifting the mirror and held it out to Kagome. Kagome took it carefully and turned it to face her and saw her own face for a few seconds then the surface rippled and instead a beautiful face stared back at her. Long white hair, deep gold eyes, pale completion, and three stripes on either side of his face. Sesshomaru. The name blossomed in Kagome's mind and the song's melody flew higher pounding in Kagome's head. She gasped then fainted promptly.

* * *

Akuai stood as the girl toppled over into the grass and gently reached down to slip the mirror from Kagome's limp fingers. She smiled and looked down at the shimmering image in the mirror then spread her hands and the mirror hovered for a moment then shattered into dust that swirled before settling over the girl, covering her like a blanket before fading like morning dew.  
  
Akuai smiled fondly. "Such a tender little heart. All dreams of sakura blossoms and moon beams." Akuai turned her head to look at the trees and smiled warmly. "See Sesshomaru. My was is so much more foolproof and much more humane...and yet cruel."  
  
"And how is that Akuai." The voice came from the darkness.  
  
She smiled. "Because I love a heart that loves. But I gave this girl a loving heart for one whose heart is cold. But she will want him anyway and it will burn her up. And Inuyasha who loves with a broken heart will watch her burn and he will shatter with it. Love will kill them both."  
  
"Then we should make sure that hate doesn't save either of them." He said amused.  
  
Akuai's eyes darkened for just a moment and she sighed as she felt Naraku's awareness slip away. "He doesn't understand anything. Even though love can kill..." her eyes fell on Kagome. "Hate can never save. Only kill with a gentler hand."  
  
Her eyes shifter slightly as the sound of movement from the direction of the village and a man's voice called the girl's name. She smiled and stepped back to fade into the shadows that welcomed her.

* * *

"Kagome! Kagome! Wake up." Kagome's head swam with pain at the soft calling of her name. Her eyes opened slightly and met with the darkness of night for a moment then focused on a face above her. Her heart leapt for a moment at the golden eyes that regarded her then calmed with disappointment as she recognized the face. Inuyasha.  
  
'Disappointment?' She questioned herself softly. 'Since when are you disappointed to see Inuyasha?' She blinked as he shook her again and sat up in his arms. "I'm fine Inuyasha. What happened?"  
  
"You were gone for too long. I came to find you and you were laying here in the middle of the forest." Inuyasha said darkly.  
  
Forest? Kagome looked around. The Grove was gone; instead she lay on a bunch of leaves under a huge oak tree. "No! The grove! The girl!"  
  
"What? What girl? There was no one here but you." Inuyasha said curiously. "Kagome..."  
  
Kagome bit her lip. No one but her? Had it been a dream? No. The girl...she had to be "A demon! I saw a demon."  
  
Inuyasha tensed. "A demon!? Where? What did it look like?"  
  
"A girl. A little girl with pink eyes. She was...was singing and then I. I feel asleep." Kagome said slowly trying to remember. The song she couldn't understand and the floating feeling and then darkness. That's all she could recall.  
  
"That's all she did. Just sang and put you to sleep?" Inuyasha prodded. Kagome nodded and he frowned. "She must have been trying to steal your soul then. She probably fled when she heard me calling for you. Still..." He glanced around searchingly. "We'd better get you back to the village. Can you stand?"  
  
Kagome tried, rose to her feet shakily but her legs gave out and she collapsed. Inuyasha caught her and scooped her up into his arms. "Alright. I'll just carry you back."  
  
Kagome nodded as he started back towards the village and glanced once behind her expecting to see the grove again or the pink glow but nothing met her eyes but trees and shadows. She sighed and rested her head against Inuyasha's chest and her eyes fluttered shut again and she slipped into the peaceful silence of sleep to dream of a demon with long white hair and gold eyes and three striped on either side of his face.

* * *


	3. A Man to Love

Kagome woke up beneath the heavy cover of blankets on the floor of a room in the dojo. She sat up slowly and glanced out the window. It was still night and the moon hung low in the sky. She looked around. Shippou lay curled on her pillow and Sango lay on the pallet next to her. Kagome slipped out from under the blanket and stood careful not to wake either Sango or Shippou and instead made for the door.  
  
The night air met her, raising goose bumps on her bare arms. She shivered and crossed her arms over her stomach and turned to go back inside when soft pounding met her ear. She turned. The sound came from the village storehouse. The scratching and pounding went on and Kagome hesitated a moment before picking up her bow and arrow. She docked and arrow then walked towards the storehouse slowly. The scratching and banging went on and after a few seconds of hesitation she reached out and opened the door and aimed her arrow right at the thing inside.  
  
A small girl child lay curled inside it, her black hair dirty, dark eyes filled with fear and worry as they fell on Kagome's bow. Kagome gasps and lowered the weapon slightly. The girl blinked at her slowly and the fear drained from the child's face till she wore a neutral expression.  
  
Kagome stepped forward. "Who are you?"  
  
"Rin. You're not Lord Sesshomaru." She said almost tragically, tone a mingle of sadness and surprise.  
  
"Sesshomaru...but your not..." The girl wasn't a demon, Kagome was sure of that at least. But then how did you know Sesshomaru? Something clicked. 'Bring her' "He meant you." Kagome gasped in surprise. "He was coming to save you."  
  
The little girl's face lit up with so much joy Kagome though her heart would break. "Lord Sesshomaru came for Rin?"  
  
"Yes but he...had a bit of trouble. Why are you in here?"  
  
"They put Rin here." The girl nodding towards the village. "The took me from Lord Jaken while Lord Sesshomaru wasn't around. Rin does not know why. Then they locked Rin in here and gave Rin things to make her sleep." The villagers kidnapped and innocent young child and locked her in a storeroom? Kagome shivered then looked at Rin who watched her. "Has Sesshomaru abandoned Rin?"  
  
Had he? But Sesshomaru hated humans? Why would he have one with him let alone try to save one. Kagome shook her head slowly. "I don't know Rin. Well my name is Kagome and I'll take care of you alright?"  
  
Kagome offered her hand to the child but by now the girl's attention had focused on something over Kagome's shoulder, the look of rhapsody on her face again. Kagome froze and felt the hair on the back of her neck rise and she turned slowly as her heart sped up to meet the golden gaze of Sesshomaru. The demon's song rose in her heart again and her breathing staggered as she watched him look down at her and arch and eyebrow elegantly. Her face heated, a blush spreading across her cheeks and she cursed herself silently. The child's cry broke the staring contest between the demon and the priestess.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru!" the girl cried joyfully as she ran around Kagome to the demon lord. "Lord Sesshomaru did not forget about Rin!"  
  
Sesshomaru looked down at the girl and inclined his head regally. "No Rin, I did not forget." He said emotionlessly.  
  
The girl smiled undaunted and threw her arms around the demon lord in a hug. "Rin knew her lord would come for her!" She declared.  
  
Sesshomaru made no reply to this but laid a clawed hand fondly on the girl's head. "Jaken is waiting for you in the forest Rin. Go and watch him."  
  
The child saluted. "Yes my lord!" She remembered Kagome then and smiled at her. "Oh. Thank you Miss Kagome." Before running of into the trees to find the warted demon Jaken.  
  
Kagome felt a shiver go up her spine as the demon lord turned eyes to her again. She should run or scream or raise the bow to shoot him. But at the thought her legs froze and became rooted to the ground and her mouth shut firmly, tongue to heavy to move and her fingers went numb so the bow slipped to the ground with a clatter. Sesshomaru extended the hand he had rested on the child's head and looked at her patiently.  
  
"Come."

* * *

The girl again. That's damn girl. What did she think she was doing? His brother's wench and he had watched her try to stop his brother's attack as well as save Rin and offer to protect her. Human sentiments and compassion. But still...even after she found out that Rin belonged to him she still offered help and protection. Her eyes were dreamy and they met his unflinchingly and red rose up in her face. Dear god was she blushing? What for?  
  
He stepped forward slightly and watched in surprise as the girl dropped her weapon. Surprise. That was the second time she had surprised him that day and he wasn't enjoying it. She watched him with a mixture of fear and.... something else he couldn't place. All the same she was his brother's wench and Sesshomaru was growing tired of these games between him and his brother. And the girl would be a tool to end it.  
  
He extended a hand for her to take. "Come." The word a command the only one he would give her. He expected her to run or scream or defy him but what she did shocked him. She lifted her hand without a word and placed it in his. Heat rushed from his fingers up his arm and her bit back a snarl. She must have seen something in his face for she caught herself, gasped and jerked her whole body back and screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
Everything happened at once. His brother, the monk, and the exterminator burst from the nearby house. Inuyasha snapped a glare at him and snarled. "Sesshomaru."  
  
Sesshomaru sighed regretfully and moved with shocking speed and curled an arm around the girl's waist and jerked her against him then jumped up into the top branched on a near tree. "If you want to see your wench again brother. Find me."  
  
Then moved of into the forest. He heard his brother's shouts of anger and heard him try to follow but Sesshomaru was to fast and he lost Inuyasha easily. The girl was limp against him and he looked down at her and frowned. She has fainted, her head tipped back baring her pale neck, dark locks of black hair slipping across her milk skin. Sesshomaru growled again. What was his attraction to this girl? She was human and if that should not disgust him enough she was Inuyasha's. But she shifted and murmured and heat shot through his body again.  
  
The girl was going to be trouble. 


	4. A Hatred to Man

"My lord! Why did you bring this human wench back with you? I thought your goal was to merely bring back the human child and now you bring another into out midst! Oh lord Sesshomaru! Have I failed you? Are you punishing me? Are you-"  
  
"Hush Jaken." Sesshomaru's words were soft but firm as he laid Kagome gently on the blanket that had been spread across the ground then stood and turned his back.  
  
"You will guard her with your like Jaken. Do not let her escape however." Sesshomaru said quietly.  
  
"She's a very pretty lady my lord!" Rin piped cheerfully from where she stood behind the short Jaken.  
  
"With my life my lord!" Jaken said in shock ignoring Rin's praise of the girl. "But my lord! Why?"  
  
"Because. She is to become your new mistress." Sesshomaru turned and walked away from them, leaving a shocked Jaken and a cheering Rin.  
  
That girl.  
  
That damn girl. She had brought it on her self. In getting in his way as well as associating with his brother. Sesshomaru inclined his head gently. Inuyasha. You love this human girl don't you? Who so closely resembles your dear Kikyou. And what will you do when you discover she is out of your reach forever. Marriage was nothing to him. Particularly not to a human but it would stand with the girl and infuriate Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha. Perhaps attempting to destroy your body is futile. I can do the next best thing hwoever. To fulfill a promise.

__

_Flashback.....  
_  
_She couldn't rest. She couldn't let herself die until he had promised. Until her son's heart burned with revenge, with hatred, with the thirst for blood. For humans. For the blood of the whore her son's father had forsaken them for. And for the blood of the whore's hybrid offspring.  
  
"Promise me." Her voice was faint and darkness flickered through the angry haze of red that had draped over her vision. "Promise me." She repeated.  
  
"I promise."  
  
"For me. For your sisters."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Does your heart burn my son? Does your desire light for revenge?"  
  
"Yes mother."  
  
She closed her eyes and sighed peacefully. "Good. Then I can rest."  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes flashed with something unfamiliar, pain maybe? Sadness? He reached a clawed hand out towards the still form of the woman before him. Hand hovering just shy of touching his mother. Her whispered, softly, quietly her name but she didn't stir. Her chest was still and her eyes didn't open again.  
  
"It's too late my lord!" The warted demon said as he scrambled over to stand by Sesshomaru as the demon lord lifted brandy gold eyes to watch the village burn steadily, clouds of silvered smoke rising to stain the air. Shreds of a once white kimono hung to Sesshomaru's lithe form in shreds and tatters, the rags that remained scorched and burned. "There's no one left! They're all dead."  
  
"I know." Sesshomaru straightened and lifted his chin.  
  
"My lord! What do we do now? Your father-"  
  
"My father is dead to me." Sesshomaru said quietly then reached down to pick up his mother gently before turning and walking away from the burning village steadily without looking back. "Come Jaken. We have work to do."  
  
"My lord!?"  
  
Sesshomaru didn't reply, didn't look back, just watched the flickering of orange light that was thrown across the edge of the forest. He didn't need to look behind him to know the ash and rubble his home was being reduced to. The charred remains that would be the only thing that lingered of the village's inhabitants. He didn't need to turn to see the flames that still raged, like the fury that burned in him now, incased in ice. _


	5. A Promise to Hate

Kagome's head hurt. Her head? No not just her head. Her heart. There was a dull ache in her chest that seemed so sear her. She opened her mouth and an involuntary groan escaped her throat and she shifted. A bright voice chimed near her ear.  
  
"She's waking up!"  
  
"Don't shout Rin." A familiar voice cracked with overbearing authority. The owner of the first voice ignored him however.  
  
"Should we go get Lord Sesshomaru?"  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru will return when he sees fit to. He has entrusted me with the human's care and I am more then capable of- "  
  
"Her eyes are open!" Kagome looked up at the girl as she squealed this with obvious delight and smile at her. The girl...the child from the village. The one locked in the storehouse. "Hello! Are you sick?"  
  
Kagome sat up and rubbed her head then blinked and looked around suddenly frantic. "Inuyasha! Where's Inuyasha?" The little girl just stared at her blankly but the tiny toad looking creature behind her cleared his throat.  
  
"You are in the care of Lord Sesshomaru presently."  
  
Kagome blinked she remembered now. The toad creature was Sesshomaru's servant. What was his name? Jekin? Jakin? Jaken! It was Jaken. And if Sesshomaru had her... "Are you going to kill me?"  
  
Both Rin and Jaken looked taken aback and they glanced at each other then Jaken cleared his throat again. "No my Lady." He struggled out the word as if was choking him. "I have been sworn to protect you until your dying breath!"  
  
"Protect me? Why would you want to protect me?" Kagome's head throbbed and the confusion wasn't helping ease the pain. She struggled to her feet slowly and the world spun a moment then settled. She repeated her question. "Why would you protect me?"  
  
"Because Lord Sesshomaru told him to!" Rin piped in the girl's, apparently constant cheerful nature.  
  
Kagome blinked. Sesshomaru had told Jaken to protect her. Aside from the insult that this stout little thing could defend her better then she could herself Kagome couldn't understand that at all. But from what he said it sounded as if he wasn't going to hurt her so that was good at least. Kagome tugged at her skirt to give her hands something to do to keep them from shaking.  
  
"Where are we?" Kagome questioned.  
  
"In the forest that border the edge of Lord Sesshomaru's land. It will take many days to travel through it for Lord Sesshomaru's realm is vast indeed." Jaken answered with a reverent tone one got when discussing something dear or sacred. Kagome frowned.  
  
"Well thank you for taking the time to inform me Jaken."  
  
Jaken bowed. "It is my humble honor my lady."  
  
Kagome's frowned deepen slightly. "Why do you keep calling me that Jaken?"  
  
Jaken rose from his bow. "Well because you're to become our mistress."  
  
Kagome blinked. "Excuse me?"  
  
Jaken smiled. "You're to be bestowed upon the honor of being Lord Sesshomaru's wife."  
  
Kagome blinked slowly. She wasn't hearing correctly of course. It had to be a mistake. Or a joke meant to frighten her. It wasn't funny. "I keep waiting for you to laugh but I don't suppose you're going to are you?"  
  
"My lady?"  
  
"Hurray! We get Lady Kagome!" Rin sang brightly.  
  
It was Rin's merriment that convinced her and ice ran down her spine. Sesshomaru wouldn't. He couldn't. The demon lord hated humans!  
  
'Then why does he keep this young one?' A voice in the back of her head pricked her and Kagome's eyes widened before she clamped hands over her ears and shook her head.  
  
"No. No. No. No way!" Kagome dropped her hands and balled her hands into fists. "Alright then! Where is your lord?" Both Rin and Jaken blinked at her silently and Kagome suddenly tensed nervously. "He's standing behind me isn't he?"  
  
The pair nodded and Kagome turned slowly and her heart caught in her throat. How could she not have noticed him behind her? He was huge, taller then Inuyasha who was a whole head taller then her already. Her eyes were focused on the front of his kimono. Could she look at his face? Did she dare? But if she didn't he would take it for cowardice and there was no way she was going to let Sesshomaru think she was afraid of him!  
  
She lifted her gaze and met his eyes and an electric shock went through her body and she shivered involuntarily. Sesshomaru's sharp eyebrow rose elegantly and he lifted something in his hand. A rough spun cloak and flung it around her shoulder's mistaking the shiver for a sign of her being cold.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered then cursed herself. Thank you? What was she thinking? She blushed suddenly as she realized how close they were. If she had reached out a hand she could have pinched him. She dropped her gaze away and took a firm step backwards but her heart constricted at the distance.  
  
What was she doing? Kagome almost laughed when she realized what was going on. She was swooning! What was wrong with her? She should be yelling at him. Threatening. Shrieking about the insult this was. About how he had no right to kidnap her. What a joke? How could she possibly scold him when she couldn't even find her voice? She didn't dare look away from him though worried about betraying how much his size intimidated her. And still something else wouldn't let her look away. She didn't want to focus on anything but the flawless skin of his throat, the muscles that stood defined even in his clawed hand.  
  
She didn't know how long she'd been staring up at him but he hadn't seemed to move at all. Not a twitch, not a shift, not a word. She licked her lips nervously and opened her mouth but nothing came out. She closed it again, frowned then tried to speak once more.  
  
"I'm a bit confused." His eyebrow went up again, uncaringly. Apparently he didn't care whether she understood what was going on or not. She pressed on anyway. "I think there's been a misunderstanding. I'm sure you were playing a joke on your...." She frowned, what were they to him. Jaken was a servant for sure but what about Rin? "On your companions." She finally settled on.  
  
He shook his head and her temper rose, throat aching with the effort it took not to yell at him. Apparently he had taken leave of his senses! Marry her? Be his wife? There was no way. Inuyasha would kill him if he ever found out, and possibly Jaken as well. And what about Rin? She'd be left alone. There was only one solution to this problem. She'd have to find a way to make the youkai lord understand.  
  
"You can't want to marry me! I'm a human! And you can't just kidnap someone and expect them to marry you it doesn't work that way." Nothing. Not a word, not a nod, not even a blink. She decided to test her luck. "I'll just leave now. I can find my own way back somehow."  
  
She moved and Sesshomaru's hand shot out suddenly to curl around her wrist. He wasn't hurting her though. In fact he was being surprisingly gentle. She looked down at his hands as tiny bubbles of pleasure started to work their way up from her stomach to burst in her chest. She forced her mind past thoughts of the contact and tried to focus.  
  
"This doesn't have anything to do with you being attracted to me? What is this about Sesshomaru? Why in the world would you want to do something like this?" She finally demanded as frustration started to nag at her.  
  
"Something like what?" His voice came emotionlessly, and Kagome jumped in surprise and looked up at him and frowned. Hadn't he been listening to her at all?  
  
"Marry me!" Kagome realized her mistake the instant he jerked her against his chest and curled and arms around her waist and lifted her effortlessly to lay his lips on hers for the bares of seconds.  
  
"Yes Kagome, I'll marry you." 


	6. An Obligation to Promise

Sesshomaru had been running out of patience while he had stood behind the girl. Reminiscing had fed the anger in him and the girls babbling had grated on her nerves. The urge to reach out and grab her had almost taken him over before she turned to look up at him. His own reaction surprised him. The force of her nearly caused shock to break out over her face. It wasn't just that she was pretty, she was of course, she was beautiful, but her eyes were blazing with a righteous annoyance and dignity that made her...exquisite.  
  
Her almond eyes lingered on his chest for a long while before they finally met his and he had wondered at the determination he'd seen there. His ingrained discipline helped him school the shock however until he could cope with the fact that he was a tad bit proud of her. Her fair looks would help ease the insult of the burden he was taking on in his desire for vengeance. As would the courage he noticed. It had, of course, taken bravery to stand before him and protest when she, no doubt, believed she might be killed. And brave humans were a rare thing, far and few apart.  
  
The kiss he spared her was a simple thing, no more then symbolic but red suddenly brushed her cheeks and she went limp for a moment then stiffened. Sesshomaru removed his arm from her waist but only to take hold of her wrist again and looked over to where Rin and Jaken stood watching.  
  
"Rin."  
  
"Yes my lord!" The child sang and Sesshomaru looked down at her and resisted the usual smile that she threatened to invoke.  
  
"Go and fetch the packs and bring them here."  
  
She saluted obediently. "Yes my lord!" Then dashed of, scrambling over shrubbery.  
  
Sesshomaru watched till she was out of sight before looking towards Jaken. "Are you prepared Jaken?"  
  
Jaken nodded. "I am always at your disposal Lord Sesshomaru!" The short demon jumped worriedly. "Not that I wish to be disposed of my lord! That is to say! If it pleases you then-"  
  
"Be quiet Jaken." He said with the faintest annoyance before looking down at the human girl who stood motionless beside him. "Come then."

* * *

The man was demented! Come? That was it? Did he really think she'd agree just like that? There was no way she was just going to jump and marry him. God knew she'd tried reasoning with him but he was obviously too thick to listen. However a part of her thrummed with pleasure at his determination. And a blush spread over her cheeks at that but still she glared firmly.  
  
"No."  
  
Sesshomaru gave her an incredulous look. "No?"  
  
Kagome nodded. "Yes. No." Was he really that thick? Couldn't he comprehend that she didn't want to marry him? Why did he think she'd been speaking to the wind for the past half hour while he ignored her?  
  
Sesshomaru studied her for a moment then nodded. "Very well." He released her and she stepped back in a blend of surprise and disappointment.  
  
"You're letting me go?"  
  
"I'm returning to the village. To kill them."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened in shock. "Kill them! No! Why? You have Rin."  
  
Sesshomaru looked back at her. "You would have them saved then priestess?" He questioned emotionlessly. Would she? Of course. But...Inuyasha was there. Sesshomaru spoke as if he had read her mind. "How many do you think will die before Inuyasha can engage me in a fight?"  
  
Kagome shivered and wrapped her hands around her self. He was right. Sesshomaru could slaughter many before Inuyasha could stop him. And if Inuyasha were out searching for her already...he wouldn't even be near the village to protect them!  
  
"What will it take?" Kagome asked. She knew the answer however.  
  
"You will agree and accept this marriage."  
  
"Are they two different things then? Agreeing and accepting?" Sesshomaru nodded and Kagome bit her lip then finally nodded. "Alright then."  
  
Sesshomaru turned back to her then. "You have a kind heart." He said as he stepped up to stand next to her.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
He fixed her with a mildly interested look. "It was not a compliment. You will rid yourself of such weaknesses."  
  
Kagome felt her mouth drop open. How was she supposed to argue with such arrogant commands? All she could do was stare mutely as he tugged her towards Jaken who had perched himself atop a rock importantly, his staff clutched in his hand.  
  
"So you will not harm the village?"  
  
"I said I would not if you keep you are obedient."  
  
"Promise me you will not harm Sango, Shippou, or Miroku when they come for me either." Sesshomaru turned the full force of his golden eyes on her and Kagome fought back the urge to lean against him and back away at the same time. "Promise me."  
  
He studied her for a moment more then nodded. "I promise."  
  
Kagome let out a breath of relief. Perhaps he wouldn't be difficult after all. Perhaps there would be a way out of all of this if he could be understanding.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
She looked up at him. "Yes?"  
  
"I will not always be this pleasant." She could tell he was serious but she still wanted to laugh until she cried. But she couldn't. She needed to stay clearheaded. Oh lord how had she gotten herself into this mess? What about her home? She gasped. Oh no her home!  
  
"You must also promise to explain this to my mother!"  
  
"Priestess." His tone was dangerous, warning. Kagome didn't back down.  
  
"Promise me! Please! This will be the last I ask of you."  
  
"I will never bend to you."  
  
"Nor I to you!" She declared suddenly ferverently.  
  
He ignored her boast and went on. "However since you are so afraid of me and fear for your family, if I see your mother I will explain. I doubt, however, that you will ever see your family again."  
  
Kagome blinked and tears filled her eyes. "I will see them again!"  
  
He ignored her as if her words didn't even merit a response and that fueled her anger but she said nothing. There was nothing she could say. He walked past her. "Let's proceed then."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened. "Now!?" Her voice came out as no more then a high-pitched squeak. "But...I need...I need time."  
  
"Time to what?"  
  
Time to find a way out of this nightmare. "Time to prepare a proper wedding!"  
  
"Then I saved you from the responsibility. You may thank me later."  
  
Kagome choked back the words that threatened to erupt as he reached out and gripped her wrist to tug her up to stand beside him. 


	7. A Prisoner to Obligation

"Shall we begin my lord?" Jaken asked and looked as Sesshomaru.  
  
Kagome blinked in shock and squawked another, "Now?"  
  
Sesshomaru gently pressed aside the annoyance. He was quickly running out of patience. He only had a very short supply and her resistance was growing bothersome. He decided to take matters, and the girl, into his own hands, laying a hand on her shoulder and turned her, firmly, to face Jaken who was shifting nervously.  
  
"I finally understand. I'm dead aren't I? I died of fright when you grabbed me back at the village and now I'm being tortured for my sins. I wasn't that bad was I?"  
  
Sesshomaru cast her a glance careful to hide the amusement that blossomed for a moment, and it took all he had to hide the smile. She was emotional but at least she wasn't crying. He didn't happen to favor being around wailing women and he'd take one who thought herself dead then a crying one any day.  
  
"Begin Jaken." Sesshomaru said lightly.  
  
The girl however, responded before Jaken could. "Now?"  
  
"Kagome." She looked at him. "If you say that word one more time I swear..."  
  
"You can't expect me to get married like this!" Her voice was suddenly angry rather then the desperate tone he had expected. It rose steadily. "Look at this place! And no one in attendance. No gown. Not even flowers. The least you could do it get me flowers! I won't have it!"  
  
Jaken's mouth dropped open. Sesshomaru suppressed a growl. He intended to put the fear of god into her and opened his mouth to speak but was waylaid by the beginning of tears he saw swimming in her eyes. Why these damned flowers meant so much to her was beyond his understanding but with her wailing they'd never get the ceremony over and done with. She was beginning to be a nuisance.  
  
"Kagome. You will not raise your voice to me." He deliberately tried to sound reasonable. Warning but reasonable.  
  
"And I will not have a wedding without even flowers!" Her tone sounding almost as mean as his and he couldn't for the life of him understand why he felt impressed by that.  
  
"If you think..."  
  
"Please." Her voice quivered and she looked like she was about to start crying again.  
  
Did she not understand what was going on? She was about to become his wife, even though she was no more then a human. It was an honor not a death sentence, which she had come perilously close to many times before. His bride didn't seem to understand that however. One of them would have to be reasonable and it was apparently going to have to be him.  
  
"This is the last time I will ever concede to your demands. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
She nodded. "Yes."

* * *

Kagome felt like smiling but she retained her sober expression as Sesshomaru walked away from her after letting out a sigh that sounded like a deep growl. She allowed herself the gentle grin once his back was turned however. For the first time she didn't feel too afraid of her future. Sesshomaru was cooperating and if he was cooperating that must mean he wasn't a complete monster. It wasn't anything to base a marriage on but when she had no choice...  
  
What would she do though when Inuyasha found her? She'd be bound to Sesshomaru forever. But there would have to be a way to break it. After all technically she wasn't even born yet so how could she get married when she didn't even exist. Doubt twisted her stomach but she shoved it away and clung to that hope. That and the proof that maybe she could get along well with Sesshomaru till she could make a plan.  
  
Kagome looked down as she felt a tug on her skirt and met the sunny eyes of the little girl Rin. "Are you married yet?"  
  
Kagome shook her head and smiled. "No not yet."  
  
Rin's smile brightened with heartbreaking intensity. "I'm glad! I wanted to see it too." She clung to Kagome's hand and squirmed excitedly, her impatient movements halting only when Sesshomaru strode back across the clearing towards her, carrying a large arrangement of wild flowers.  
  
Kagome's mouth broke into an involuntary smile at the thought of the demon lord picking flowers and for a moment she desperately wished she had gone with him. Her mood lighter she turned the smile on him when he thrust the flowers towards her.  
  
"Thank you Sesshomaru." She said wrapping her hands around the arrangement and turned to face Jaken again to hide the blush that rose in her cheeks. Rin, at her side, giggled and released her hand to stand back.  
  
"Begin Jaken." Sesshomaru commanded in his usual unreadable tone.  
  
Jaken cleared his throat self-importantly then started reciting. Kagome's eyes were on Sesshomaru though. His attention wasn't on Jaken or on her but on a point of empty air beyond them both, standing as if he were bored. Kagome studied the sharp, lovely angles of his face and felt a heat rise up in her and something else...something feral and she sunk her teeth into her bottom lip so hard that she drew blood.  
  
Sesshomaru must have smelled it because he turned to her just as she released her lip and his golden eyes met hers and she jumped as she felt an almost electric shock pass between them. She knew now. What it was. She wanted him. Kagome's face heated and Sesshomaru gave her a decidedly amused look as if he knew her thoughts, which only caused Kagome's blush to deepen.  
  
When they got to the vows Sesshomaru made short work of promising to protect and honor her. Jaken looked at her again for her vows and Kagome frowned. Binding or not she didn't want to lie. Didn't want to make promises she couldn't keep. She shifted.  
  
"Kagome." Sesshomaru's voice was cool, warning.  
  
"I'm thinking." Kagome said. She paced for a few moment muttering to herself, trying to get what she would say just right. "I promise to honor and protect him when it merits cause. I will obey him when I believe he's being reasonable, though he shouldn't hold his breath waiting for that day. I will respect him until or unless he does something to prove he's not worthy of it and God save him then." She blinked then looked up. "Is that adequate?"  
  
Jaken blinked nervously. "Uh...."  
  
"It is adequate." Sesshomaru answered for him as he slipped the thin gold band onto her finger neatly then released her hand as Jaken pronounced them man and wife.  
  
Kagome shivered nervously as the words 'You may kiss the bride' echoed in her head but Sesshomaru made no move towards her but he didn't release her hand either. Simply watched her patiently. Kagome's heart fluttered and the feral feeling rose up again and she took a step forwards tentivly then rose up on her tip toes to brush her lips against Sesshomaru.  
  
She had meant it to be a peck, a brief thing but he caught her mouth and a shudder off wicked delight shook her form as her eyes fluttered shut against the lovely assault on her lips before Sesshomaru released her. The kiss was nice enough that she wanted another and Sesshomaru still was clutching her hand but he had turned away as Rin danced around then cheering and throwing the yellow petals of dandelions around them.  
  
"That was simple enough was it not?"  
  
"I will try to be a good wife." Now what had made her declare that? The stirring of butterfly wings in her heart. The rush of desire that struck her when she watched him. Oh lord. Was she falling in love with one of the last men she should? Was she starting to love her husband?  
  
Sesshomaru cast her a look of mild disbelief and released her gently but said nothing. No words of agreement, disagreement or even encouragement. Kagome looked after him with the mildest of hurt then shook her head angrily. Why should she care what he thought? She'd play the good wife for now. Till she could figure a way out. Till Inuyasha came for her. Till she could find it in her...not to want to please him.  
  
"Come then. I want to reach home before dark." Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru standing near the great 2-headed beast that usually conveyed him.  
  
Kagome blinked. "Home."  
  
Sesshomaru nodded once. "The castle." 


	8. A Loyalty to a Prisoner

Kagome could have fainted again. The word castle had conjured up thoughts of grandeur and knights in armor and flawless cream colored stone that stabbed at the sky valiantly. The structure that loomed before her wasn't grand all right but it was in no way valiant or flawless. Kagome shuddered. No. She wouldn't focus on the bad. She'd just examine the castle from top to bottom and find something nice about it. It was...big. Yes. It was very large and secure. That was good wasn't it? Kagome's gaze slid over the castle and she nearly fainted with relief when she saw the windows. It wasn't a tomb after all!  
  
"It's very large." Kagome squeezed out by way of compliment and shifted nervously were she was pressed against Sesshomaru's chest. Rin and Jaken were curled up on the back of the huge two headed beast, Rin slumbering and Jaken grumbling irritably. "It's very big."  
  
Sesshomaru made no reply so she went on. "And it's very protected isn't it?" She choked back tears. She could plant flowers. No. No measure of flower could ever make this place lovely. "And very grand."  
  
"Kagome." She looked up at him and met his iced gold eyes. "It'll be alright."  
  
Kagome nodded mutely and looked down as the beast dropped to land in the huge courtyard below. The yard as well as the castle was flanked on all sides by glossy black walls. All side except for the back because the castle seemed carved into the mountain it was set upon, the peak of the highest tower piercing the moon as if the silver orb were Sesshomaru's own personally banner. Kagome looked down and let out a muffled gasp as the courtyard suddenly became swarmed.  
  
No swarm was the wrong word because there was a rather organized way the people seemed to suddenly group. Demons. Kagome cling to the beast as Sesshomaru slid of the beast easily and turned as a young demon came up to him and bowed.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru you have returned!"  
  
"Indeed Goh."  
  
"Where you successful then?"  
  
Sesshomaru didn't reply but turned to look at her finally and held out a hand. "Kagome." Kagome stared at the hand for a moment then finally reached out to take it, sliding down of the beast's back to stand beside Sesshomaru. "Kagome this is Goh."  
  
Kagome nodded and Goh bowed. "My lady." Kagome studied him. The demon looked human, like Sesshomaru, all save for the man's abnormally long pointed ears, slightly covered in dark brown fur. His eyes were piercing blue and her had a smooth honey nut complexion. Goh looked at Sesshomaru again. "And where is the little miss?"  
  
Sesshomaru turned. "Rin." His voice softly reprimanding. "We're home."  
  
Rin sat up and yawned, scrubbing her eyes then blinked and let out a cheer, bounding of the beast's back and dashed over to the pointy-eared demon. "Goh!" She hugged him cheerfully. "Lord Sesshomaru is married! We get Lady Kagome."  
  
"I see that." Goh said with a smile.  
  
Kagome glanced around at the demons milling about, both ones that appeared human and ones that appeared full monster. She edged closer to Sesshomaru, her thigh bumping his and he looked down at her. She schooled her discomfort and met his gaze with a warm smile. He stared at her a moment longer then turned her attention back to Goh and Rin.  
  
"Rin go wash up for dinner."  
  
Rin nodded. "Yes my lord!" She turned and dashed into the castle.  
  
"Your nervous." Sesshomaru said as Goh turned to trail after Rin at a slower pace.  
  
"Of course I'm nervous! I'm surrounded by demons." She hadn't meant to sound angry but that's the way it came out. Tears burned her eyes but she wouldn't release them. What was wrong with her? She kept flip flopping between being miserable and ecstatic that she was married to Sesshomaru.  
  
"Once you give me a son you may go home." Sesshomaru's tone was cold as he released the hand he had kept hold of even after helping her of the beast.  
  
Kagome's mouth opened and her face burned. Give him a son? What...what did he mean? Oh god! And how did he expect her to just leave her own child behind even if she did have one? Did he really think she could do that? She didn't have time to shout at him because he was already walking away briskly. She seethed with anger and hung back, wrapping the reigns of the huge beast around her hands.  
  
"Excuse me my lady." Kagome turned to look at a demon that hovered near, one that looked human for the most part save his extra eyes. "Shall I take The Beast from you?"  
  
Kagome blinked at him then looked up at the green creature and shook her head. "No I'll take him. Could you show me where you keep him?"  
  
The demon nodded. "Of course mistress." And led her away from the courtyard. She'd be damned if she was going to be afraid. Of Sesshomaru, of this place, of the people here. She'd get along with everyone. She'd show him if she died trying!

* * *

Surrounded by demons. Well what had she expected? Why in the world would he have humans in his own home? Other then Rin of course. And now her. That damn girl. Sesshomaru managed to reach the carved stone stairs before her realized he'd misplaced his wife. He suppressed a growl and turned.  
  
"Ayano."  
  
A girl appeared, from the hall that led into the seating room and curtsied. "My lord?"  
  
"Go into the courtyard and bring my wife to me?" Wife, he mused as the girl nodded and hurried to do hid bidding. A pointless thing. How was he to be expected to keep up with something as insignificant as a wife? He'd linger here long enough to wait for his fool brother to come looking for his wench then go and leave the girl her to do as she pleased. After all that's what humans wanted wasn't it? To just be left to their own devices.  
  
He looked up when Ayano walked back into the room and shook her head. "My lord. She's not there."  
  
Sesshomaru checked the urge to growl. "What do you mean she's not there?"  
  
"She's not in the courtyard my lord." Sesshomaru turned and walked down the hall back out into the courtyard. Indeed Kagome wasn't there. His hand curled into a fist and he turned to look at a demon that was slinking across the yard.  
  
"Where is you mistress?"  
  
The demon looked up. "The Lady Kagome? She's in the stables with your Beast milord."  
  
Sesshomaru turned and walked towards the stables that flanked the east side of the castle briskly. That damn girl. He found her there and damn if he wasn't shocked. The woman was smiling. Not just smiling, laughing. And she was surrounded by a virtual harem of female demons a number of which tugged at the girl's skirt or hair or her shirt then giggled.  
  
"And what is this my Lady?" A demon girl asked reaching lifting up a long shimmering tube.  
  
"That? Oh that's toothpaste. It's used to...to clean your teeth with."  
  
"Your land has many strange things my lady." Another woman chimed.  
  
Kagome nodded. "I...suppose. Oh!" She had noticed him and she straightened stepping forward as the demon women looked up at him then moved back but not away, only shifted around to flank their mistress like an honor guard. Kagome settled her hands on her hips. "You forgot me didn't you?"  
  
He had. But he wasn't going to tell this arrogant human female that. "You were supposed to follow me. Come. Dinner is being prepared."  
  
She crossed her arms. "I'm not going anywhere until you admit you forgot me." There was a collective fall of silence from the females as Kagome challenged him.  
  
Sesshomaru checked his anger as he walked forward to take a firm grip on her arm. It was time she learned to obey and fear him. Far past time. "You will not question me."  
  
She blinked. "Do you mean to say I can't voice my opinions?"  
  
"Not unless I ask for them."  
  
"Uhum." She looked more thoughtful then scared. What was wrong with her? Did he not intimidate her at all? She turned around to look at the group of women that still hovered behind her. "Excuse me then. I have to attend to my husband." She looked up at him. "Alright. I'm ready."  
  
Presumptuous... He kept his grip on her arm and turned away walking towards the castle again with her silently. She really did try his patience. "You did forget me though." She added once they had gone some distance.  
  
And damn if he couldn't stop to smile that broke through his firm resolve. 


	9. A Stranger to Loyalty

There was no way. She had to be dreaming. Did Sesshomaru really...really just smile? Impossible. She tipped her head back to study his face. The delicate lovely lines that contradicted the firm, hard muscle of the rest of him. He was infinitely beautiful and still totally masculine. She shuddered and couldn't stop the hand that reached up to brush the strips on the side of his face. One eyes turned in her direction.  
  
"It isn't proper for you to show me affection in public wife."  
  
Kagome blinked and snatched her hand back after realizing she had been stroking his face. "I wasn't showing affection." She snapped.  
  
His lips quirked in an amused smirk. "You were."  
  
Kagome couldn't argue anymore because it was true. He had been. "I know I was." She said instead and twisted at the strap of her huge yellow bag.  
  
"Then why did you say you weren't?"  
  
"Because I don't want to." She murmured  
  
"Kagome." His tone stopped her walking and she turned to look at him but kept her eyes on his kimono. She felt a delicate pressure on her chin, lifting her face to meet his. And then his mouth fell over his again and Kagome melted, pleasure drifting from her lips to wrack her whole body and her arms lifted to settle around his shoulder. To twist in his hair as she sighed contently against his mouth before he pulled back gently. She blinked at him dizzily. "Do not lie to me again."  
  
Before releasing her and took her wrist again to lead her back towards the castle. They had barely reached the entrance before there was a shriek and Sesshomaru shoved her behind him and his hand went to the hilt of his sword as he stepped inside.  
  
"What's going on?" he questioned coldly.  
  
"My lord!" A pale haired girl dashed forward to bow at his feet. "It's Yuki! He made his way back from the forest but he's wounded."  
  
Kagome peered around Sesshomaru at the young demon that lay on the floor and blinked in surprise. He was a kitsune, red hair matted with the same blood that polled over the floor around him. The black kimono he wore was torn and an arrow stuck up through his chest. Kagome covered her mouth and looked up at Sesshomaru who was engrossed in the girl's tale of what happened to the man. Was he going to do nothing? Kagome slid past him and went to kneel by the man.  
  
"It's alright. I'll take care of you." She lifted his head into her lap tenderly. The man reminded her so much of Shippou that she felt tears gather.  
  
The man's eyes opened faintly and he sighed. "An angel. Have I gone to heaven?" He blinked and sniffed at the air then cringed his expression becoming one of terror. "Gah! She looks like and angel but she smells like a human! This must be hell!"  
  
Kagome checked her annoyance and sat the man up. "I'm going to tug the arrow out. It hasn't gone too deep." She curled a hand around the arrow's shaft and looked down at him as his eyes closed again then took a break and jerked the arrow out. The man flinched violently but made no cry. Kagome turned and pulled out the contents of her bag. She looked over and noticed someone had brought her rags and a bowl of hot water and her gaze met that of the pale haired demon girl. Kagome nodded solemnly and dipped a rag in the water and washed the man's wound gently before spreading disinfectant on it and wrapped the wound gently before whipping her forehead.  
  
"He'll be fine." She smiled to herself then looked up and winced in surprise to find a small party of people watching her. Her eyes slid away but were captured again by Sesshomaru's golden orbs. But she couldn't read him, which caused her to sigh.  
  
"I'll take him now Mistress." Kagome looked up to meet the eyes of the same demon who had shown her to the stable. She nodded as two other men rushed forward to lift the fox demon from her lap.  
  
"He should rest. And get lots to eat. Oh!" She reached into her bag and pulled out a box of ramen and handed it over. "Give him this."  
  
The demon took it and blinked at the box curiously. "What manner of magic is this?"  
  
Kagome shifted nervously. "It's a brew...to help him heal."  
  
The demon nodded. "As you say mistress." And hurried of with the injured man.  
  
Kagome's head spun now that the ordeal was over and she staggered backwards and bumped right into Sesshomaru who had somehow appeared behind her. She smiled up at him weakly. "I don't believe I'm hungry any longer."  
  
Sesshomaru nodded. "Very well." He leaned down then and scooped her up into his arms. "We're going to bed then." Carrying her up the stairs ignoring those who still milled in the hall.  
  
Kagome blinked and her voice became small. "Bed? You mean...you mean together?"  
  
He nodded once. "Yes wife. Together." 


	10. A Touch to a Stranger

* * *

She couldn't breath. Bed. Together. A warm liquid feeling washed over her along with the feral feeling she'd felt before and her head suddenly buzzed with a soft powerful song that seemed to constrict around her heart, the melody seeming to play Sesshomaru's name through her. Bed. Together.  
  
"Now?" She choked.  
  
He looked down at her as they ascended the stairs and his eyebrow went up. "You seem particularly fond of that word."  
  
Sesshomaru's castle, she'd found, had a fairly large number of floors. The lowest floor, she'd found from the demon women she'd met in the stables, was an entire dungeon with a torture chamber and an unnumbered about of cells. In her opinion...the place would have to go but she'd broach that subject at another time. The first level was the floor you entered into from the courtyard, which opened up to a wide hall that disappeared into darkness where doors led to the kitchen. Towards the front of the hall on either side of it were the doors to the dinning room and spacious sitting room. Near the hall's right side was a huge staircase of white marble and green crystal.  
  
The second level, Kagome observed, was apparently the servants' and warriors' quarters. There were rooms lining the corridor where the servants did as they wished. They past the third floor as well, which was home to six of the twelve guest rooms, three bathing rooms, two hot bath rooms, and one of the three pleasure rooms so visitors could have during their stay.  
  
It was the third floor they finally halted at. The hall way was long and the floor was dark black marble shot through with thin hairline veins of green crystal and thin gold. There were only 3 doors on this level. One door you met as soon as you came up the steps and the other two further down the hall that sectored of away from the stairwell. Sesshomaru turned down the hall and led her to the last door on the end, a huge imposing double door of polished oak wood carved with a huge dog descending from the sky. Sesshomaru perhaps? Or maybe his and Inuyasha's father?  
  
Sesshomaru opened the door with a flick of his wrist and carried her in, setting her down to turn and close the door. Kagome folded her hand and studied the room while she waited. The floor was bare but instead of stone it was hard wood. There were two windows that over looked the courtyard below, and beyond it, the mountain base. Wall scrolls had been hung, nor people or demons but simple soothing landscapes. A huge dark wood dresser stood against the far wall and across from it was a wardrobe. At the edge of the room sat a huge bed draped in black satin with sheets the dark red brown color of blood.  
  
Kagome felt her pulse quicken and she took a deep breath and nearly jumped out of her skin when Sesshomaru called her name. She turned and took and involuntary step backwards then stopped herself and bite down on her lip.  
  
"You should know I'm dreading this. I don't want to hurt your feelings but I must be honest with you. I don't think you'd want to force you attentions on an unwilling- Now what are you doing?" Didn't the man ever stop to listen to her at all? Even for the briefest of seconds?  
  
"I'm taking your bag from you."  
  
"I'd rather you left me alone." She countered.  
  
"You're trying my patience."  
  
Didn't he understand? "I don't have any experience!" Her cheeks turned red with a blush.  
  
"I do." He said lightly and Kagome wondered why that surprised her. She frowned and chewed her lip as she fought the light prick of jealousy.  
  
"That's it? I'm supposed to be comforted by the fact that you have experience?"  
  
"You want me to comfort you?" He sounded appalled by the very idea and his reaction didn't sit very well with her. Her frustration mounted until she wanted to scream. She took a slow deep breath to calm herself.  
  
It didn't help. "Yes! I most certainly do want you to comfort me

* * *

He had been afraid she was going to say that. For the first time in a very long while he was at a loss for words. No other female had ever made the request of him. They'd usually come to him willing and if he had been in the mood he'd taken them. What the hell should she need comfort? She was his bride. The female who would bear his children and carry his name despite her filthy heritage. It should be enough for her. Not to mention he admittedly had no experience in the emotional needs of women.  
  
What then? Did he just tell her she was out of luck? That wouldn't be a logical idea. She would most likely start crying then and he had no idea how he would get her to stop if she did that. There was only one option. He was going to have to help her get over this foolish worry of her. He prayed for the unthinkable- understanding.  
  
"I have decided to help you."  
  
"You have?" She looked placated.  
  
"Yes I have. You will have to explain this duty to me first however. You may begin."  
  
She blinked at him. "This isn't any time for jokes!" He lifted and eyebrow and she winced. "You're not joking." She fell silent for along while and he felt his patience pricking him.  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
"I'm thinking about it!"  
  
He stopped the growl just in time and watched her. He hadn't asked her to solve an impossible riddle so what was taking her so long. He honestly didn't think he'd be able to stand there much long no more then an arms length from her and not touch her. Of course the girl was blissfully unaware of her effect on him, else she would by on the other side of the room. But of course she was completely engrossed in these thoughts of comfort, of all things.  
  
"You still haven't explained." He prompted.  
  
She frowned. "When you were younger, didn't your mother-"  
  
"She's dead."  
  
"I'm sorry. What about your father? Didn't he ever comfort you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Sesshomaru. Wasn't there ever anyone around when you were little?"  
  
"No."

* * *

Kagome was shocked and she felt a little tug at her heart for the youkai. No one around to comfort him when he was little. No one to hold him and tell him he was safe or he was all right. She looked away and pushed back a lock of hair at a loss for words now.  
  
"Does comforting take very long?"  
  
She looked up at him. "I don't think so." She decided after a moment. "Some husbands pat their wife's shoulder but I think that's more a show of affection then comfort. Some husbands put their arms around their wives I think but-"  
  
"Which do you prefer?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
He repeated his question in a brisk, impatient tone. "Do you want me to pat you or put my arms around you?"  
  
He was hopeless! "You can't plan it out! It has to be spontaneous." She fell silent. She had no idea what to do anymore.  
  
"Is there something I can do to get rid of this fear of yours?"  
  
Kagome thought for a moment then glanced away as a blush heated her cheeks but spoke anyway. "You could tell me some of the better points."  
  
Sesshomaru was quiet for a long while before saying slowly. "It won't kill you." 


	11. A Desire to Touch

Author's Note: I shall warn you now I DO NOT do lemons. ...Well I do, do lemons because I'm a sick and twisted teenage girl with an obsession for Sesshy. O.O But I am determined to retain my morals by not posting the lemony contents of my mind here. However I did write one because...well...-.- I wanted to see what my own mind could conjure up. So for those of you determined to see action between Sessy and Kagome if you leave a review with your email address I will email the lemon chapter to you. Now onward to the story!.....

* * *

"Very well done Akuai." Naraku praised from where he sat gazing into the image presented by Kana's mirror. "It seems I have underestimated you."  
  
Akuai inclined her head gently. "My lord Naraku. The spell I wove is strong. However..."  
  
"Is there a problem Akuai?" Naraku asked warningly.  
  
"The girl is a priestess and her spiritual powers are unnaturally strong. Particularly when it comes to matters of her heart. Her poor pure heart. My spell may break soon and another must be cast."  
  
Naraku nodded. "Go then. Weave you spells."  
  
Akuai nodded. "It will take time Naraku but I will do as you bid."  
  
"Akuai." Naraku's voice caused the girl to stop where she had begun to fade into the darkness. "Do not fail me. You will be punished accordingly if you do."  
  
"Naraku." The demon girl said softly, no trace of fear or even acknowledgement of the threat in her voice. "It is not you I would be failing. And is not you I will be bringing victory to if I succeed. I thought you had realized the by now." And she was gone.

* * *

"IT WON'T KILL ME!" Kagome shrieked. Her head was pounding with annoyance. She had tried hadn't she? She'd tried to be patient. "It won't kill me! That's your idea of comfort?"  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Do not yell at me again."  
  
Kagome opened her mouth then frowned. "I wouldn't yell if you might try to be a bit more sensitive. Perhaps it's better if we don't do this at all don't you think." She smiled gently hoping to waylay him but his gaze settled on her a moment before he stepped forward.  
  
"Kagome." She shivered and looked away waiting for his touch. She felt nothing and heart nothing but shuffling.  
  
After a moment she blinked and looked up and her breath caught in her throat. Sesshomaru was...naked. A blush heated her cheeks but she couldn't take her gaze from him. He was perfect. Perfect and deadly. His silver white hair fell down past his knees. Pale flawless skin that stretched over ropy muscle. His arms, hidden by the sleeves of his kimono most of the time were heavily muscled, his flat stomach compact with the hard evidence of a 6 pack. Broad, commanding shoulders and Kagome felt the feral desire and her mouth opened at the completely desirable danger of him.  
  
A beautiful killer.  
  
She wanted him. She couldn't deny it and she wasn't sure she even wanted to. He didn't move at all. Nor did he seem bothered by his nakedness. He watched her. Silently, quietly his golden eyes meeting her almost ones patiently. And Kagome started in surprise when she realized she as comforted. He was giving her the choice to accept. He was giving her command.  
  
That made her nervous. It was up to her to initiate the response.  
  
Damn if she didn't want him.  
  
Damn if she was just going to walk away.  
  
And after a moments hesitation Kagome stepped into his arms and let him take her. 


	12. A Woman to Desire

Kagome blinked herself awake slowly and stretched, yawning before sitting up and glancing around. Sesshomaru was gone. She reached out a hand to touch the spot where his body had laid the night before, blushed and snatched her hand back before groaning and covering her face.  
  
"How am I suppose to face him now? This is crazy." She lifted the blanket to wrap around her and stood glancing around till she found her clothes on the floor and tugged them on quickly then made the bed and stepped back. "He didn't even wake me up. Now what do I do?"  
  
She was saved answering by a knock on the door. "Are you awake mistress?"  
  
Kagome yelped and struggled into her skirt quickly, slipping in the process and landed on the floor, wincing as she called for the person to come it. The door opened then closed and Kagome looked up to meet the bowed head of a demon girl who looked much like Goh.  
  
"I'm Arisu, Mistress. Lord Sesshomaru sent me here to tend to you." Her voice held the undertone of a giggle and Kagome blushed then struggled to her feet.  
  
"Where is S-...Where is my husband now?"  
  
"He went out to patrol the edge of his lands with Lord Goh and Lord Ryunosuke."  
  
She he'd just left her all alone. Kagome seethed angrily. That bastard. Fine then! She'd show him she could get along just fine in his castle with out him hovering around her. She thought silently as she chewed on her nails. She didn't know how long she had been musing but when she looked up the girl was watching her patiently.  
  
"Arisu-chan." She said as amiably as she could. "Would you mind showing me around the castle? I want to understand more about my...my new home." She bit her lip after the words and fought the wave of homesickness that washed over her.  
  
Arisu smiled, oblivious to Kagome's pain. "It would be an honor mistress!"  
  
"You don't have to call me mistress. Kagome is fine."  
  
Arisu bobbed her head. "Lady Kagome. If you would follow me I will show you."  
  
Kagome smiled her thanks then dashed to the corner of her room to collect her bag and slung it over her shoulder then followed the girl out of the room. She'd show Sesshomaru yet!

* * *

Sesshomaru wasn't in a very friendly mood. Irritable and moody and he knew exactly why. That damn girl. That damn human and the way she got under his skin. He ignored Jaken who walked beside him babbling unintelligible. One human woman wasn't supposed to be this much trouble. She was just a wife. She was supposed to give him a son and that was all she or he was suppose to worry about. That wasn't how it was working it.  
  
That damn girl and her feelings. And at the same time that's what made her appealing. The way her eyes snapped when she was angry and how she had the sunny, hopeful smile as if she didn't realize how weak and insignificant she really was.  
  
"And I think Lady Kagome is extra pretty too." He came out of his thoughts in time to hear Rin's declaration and from the part her heard she must have been speaking for a while. "Don't you think so Lord Sesshomaru?"  
  
Sesshomaru slanted his gaze towards Rin. Rin was a human as well but she was a child one and so couldn't be faulted for her ways yet. She'd be taught better as she grew. Sesshomaru reached out to settle a hand on her head and she looked up at him and smiled with all the trust in the world and Sesshomaru dropped his hand to keep from embracing her.  
  
That damn girl was inflicting her foolish feelings on him as well. Something would have to be done about her and soon before she corrupted everything else.  
  
"My lord!"  
  
Sesshomaru turned at the familiar voice even as Rin let out a shriek of "Goh!"  
  
The demon gave the girl a smile then looked up at Sesshomaru solemnly. "I have a large amount of serious news my lord."  
  
"You may proceed."  
  
Goh nodded. "It appears...you have relatives coming." Goh struggled against the grin of amusement. "A number of them actually."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Lady Hirome and Lord Togai are little more then an hour from the castle." Goh glanced away uncomfortable. "And I was brought word that your half brother is no more then days from here and moving fast. Why does he come my lord?"  
  
Sesshomaru frowned and turned away. "Are there any traveling with me brother?"  
  
"I had heard that there are others coming this way as well but they are behind him."  
  
Sesshomaru nodded and turned to walk back towards the castle. "We will prepare for Hirome and Togai's coming. Come Rin."  
  
The little girl rushed forward to walk by his side again and Jaken squawked about being left behind and hurried to catch up.  
  
"What about your brother my lord?" Goh questioned.  
  
Sesshomaru was silent for a moment before speaking. "Let him come." Sesshomaru turned a bend in the forest and Goh disappeared from sight.  
  
Jaken looked up at him. "My lord! Won't Inuyasha attempt to take the girl back?"  
  
"Noooo!" Rin cried. "The Lady is Lord Sesshomaru's Lady."  
  
"My lord?" Jaken inquired when Sesshomaru gave him no response.  
  
"Are you questioning me Jaken?"  
  
"Of course not lord! I was merely being curious. Not to say that I have a right to know what you do my lord. I was simply-"  
  
Sesshomaru fell silent again as Jaken rambled on once more. If Inuyasha came what would he do. The girl was ruined now and there was little point in keeping her. Inuyasha would be infuriated enough even if he gave Kagome back to his little brother. Sesshomaru's hand curled into a fist at the thought of handing her over to his little brother. She was his. She belonged to him and what's his stayed his. He'd keep the girl, have his revenge on Inuyasha, and perhaps kill the half-breed in the process.  
  
Sesshomaru looked down in surprise as he felt a tiny hand patting his fist comfortingly. Rin smiled at him. "Don't worry Lord Sesshomaru. Lady Kagome isn't leaving. She likes us."  
  
"She likes you Rin."  
  
"Yes. She does." The girl nodded cheerfully then fell silent again.  
  
And Sesshomaru smiled when she wasn't looking. 


	13. A Home to a Woman

Kagome was exhausted by the time Arisu had finished showing her the castle. The whole castle. From top to bottom. And the damn place had more levels then she had guessed in the first place. The first level was, as she had known, parlor, kitchen, and dinning room. The seconds was servants and warriors.  
  
Arisu had taken Kagome all the way to floor one and showed her each floor going upwards. The stairs were horrible. It seemed easy enough for Arisu and even Sesshomaru had had not trouble even carrying her. Kagome had thought her legs were going to break.  
  
The two other rooms other then Sesshomaru's bedroom on the fourth floor were a library larger then Sesshomaru's room and the kitchen put together complete with a snug study done in tones of browned leather and polished mahogany woods. Beyond that was a huge bathing room, equipped with an inlaid tub with gold rimming. Continuing up the stairs to the fifth level, you come across another division of a level. Going left, you come across three guest rooms and one hot bathroom. Going right, you find another three guest rooms, and a second bathing room.  
  
The sixth level was a second, smaller library that seemed it hadn't been used in decades for dust coated everything giving the room an ancient gray look to it. The second door on the floor was locked, the iron handle rusted and aged. The seventh and last floor was nothing but a huge room with a hard stone floor, the walls decorated with cuts and missing chunks as if it had been cut and sliced at. The floor sported the same kind of abuse and when Kagome questioned Arisu admitted the room was Sesshomaru's personal training chamber.  
  
A the end of the tour Kagome had more ideas on how to make the castle more livable then she could handle and she almost laughed when she noticed that her brilliant grin made Arisu nervous. She plotted silently as the descended the stairs again to the main hall and reached out to clasp Arisu's hands.  
  
"Arisu-chan. I'm going to need your help."  
  
"Of course Lady Kagome. What do you need?"  
  
"I need pink! Lots of pink. And blues and yellows and oranges. And every color you can find that isn't gray or brown."  
  
Arisu blinked. "Pardon?"  
  
Kagome laughed. "I need cloth Arisu and ribbons and anything decorative. I need lots and lots of decorations. We're going to fix everything. Would you happen to know any other women who'd be willing to help me?"  
  
Arisu nodded slowly. "I'm sure I can find some my lady."  
  
"Wonderful! I'll go see what I can find my self. Can you bring everyone here once you've rounded them all up?"  
  
Arisu nodded. "I believe I can."  
  
"Thank you Arisu-chan!" Kagome turned and dashed back up the steps towards Sesshomaru's room. If she was going to live here there were defiantly going to have to be some changes done!  
  
She threw open the wardrobe that stood against the wall of Sesshomaru's room and started going through it. He had to have some kind of colored clothing in here somewhere. It wasn't possible for him not to. She was rewarded when she uncovered a number of decorative sashes and scarves dropping them into a pile that had started to form near her ankle. She'd make this place charming if it was the last thing she did. And she'd make Sesshomaru proud of her. She'd make him happy with her. Kagome looked down as she twined a sash around her wrist thoughtfully.  
  
She'd accepted something; she was in love with Sesshomaru. How could she be when she loved Inuyasha but it was there and it was pointless to deny it. However accepting it didn't mean she was going to admit it to Sesshomaru till she was good and ready. She smiled to herself and returned to raiding Sesshomaru's closet. Her hand stopped as she fell on something...curious. She pulled it out and looked down at the kimono she held and erupted into giggles.  
  
The thing was a deep wine red color, a lovely color of course but the thing's cuffs, hem, and neckline. Gold embroidery spread out over the back of it, swirling into an ornate thorned rose. And Kagome couldn't resist the sigh of Sesshomaru in the thing. She was leaning against the wardrobe laughing when she heard Sesshomaru's voice behind her.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Kagome turned and smiled up at him and held up the kimono. "What's this?"  
  
Something flickered across Sesshomaru's face and he reached out to snatch the thing from her but she tugged it back to hug it against her chest and tried not to giggle. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her. "It is a dress kimono."  
  
"Yes I noticed." She giggled then smiled and dashed forward to wrap her arms around his neck and rise up on her tiptoes to kiss him. She couldn't help it. He'd just looked so surly at her finding the kimono.  
  
She blinked up at him and his eyes narrowed even more and she let out a yelp as her wrapped an arm underneath her and lifted her so she was sitting on his arm then lowered his head to kiss her. Not the little brushing kiss of affection she'd offered but a long deep kiss that stirred her and produced a whimper before he pulled back.  
  
"I decide when we show affection." He said irritably.  
  
Kagome blinked at him, huffed then gaze him a quick peck on the lips before pulling back and stuck her tongue out at him. There was a silence and she Kagome felt a rumble in his chest and she started thinking she'd gone to far but she looked up at his face in time to see his lips twitch. He was laughing! Kagome giggled as her heart swelled.  
  
"You did not answer my question."  
  
"I'm sorry. What question was that?"  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Oh yes. That question. "Nothing. Nothing at all."  
  
"Then perhaps you can explain why there is an army of chattering females in my main hall."  
  
Kagome yelped. "The women! Oh forgot." She tried to wriggle out of his grasp but his arms tightened around her.  
  
"Kagome." His tone was low and warning.  
  
"Don't make me tell! It will ruin the surprise."  
  
He watched her for a long moment then finally set her on her feet again gently. "Get them out of the hall now and somewhere else to do...what ever you were planning to do. Then change your clothing."  
  
Kagome blinked curiously. "Change my clothing. Why?"  
  
"Because they are not suitable."  
  
"Suitable for what!" She hated it when he was being vague. He knew what she meant and he was purposely being elusive.  
  
"For the people who are coming."  
  
Kagome's patience snapped. "Sesshomaru! Who in the world is coming that is so important!?"  
  
"My relatives." 


	14. A Lady to a Home

"Your what!?" Sesshomaru just managed to stop the wince before it appeared on his face and just watched her silently as she started to pace nervously. "I thought you said that your mother was dead. And I know your father is-" She broke of and glanced away.  
  
"Yes. They're both dead. The people who are coming are my cousins however."  
  
"They're coming here!? What for?"  
  
She was questioning him. This. This was what he'd intended to have a discussion about. Her and her habit of voicing herself too freely. He'd been determined to order her to stop questioning and defying him at ever chance she'd gotten. He laughter had stopped him, had completely whipped away what he'd meant to tell her till he couldn't only concentrate on finding out what was making her so happy. She was becoming a dire distraction.  
  
"To meet you of course."  
  
She blinked then nodded. "Of course. Of course. When will they get here?"  
  
"An hour."  
  
"An hour!" She looked as if he'd just told her they where waiting down stairs to burn her at the stake. What in hells name was wrong with her? "They'll be here in and hour and you didn't tell me!"  
  
"I believe I just told you."  
  
"And hour before they're suppose to arrive!"  
  
He was loosing his patience. "Is that not what I just said?" Shock overcame his temper when she suddenly started shoving him towards the door. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I have to get ready as best I can. An hour! Out, out, out."  
  
He managed to come out of his shock before she forced him out of the room completely and turned to catch hold of her wrist and give her a warning look. "You will not push me wife."  
  
She smiled up at him. "Of course not. But you're the one who told me to change didn't you." He growled because there was nothing short of a lie that he could say to that. Her smiled brightened. "See. I'm being obedient. Now if you'll excuse me." And she shut the door.  
  
She'd shut the door on him. His hand curled into a fist as he heard the click of a lock and he lifted it to kick open the door. Or he would have if Ayano hadn't appeared just then.  
  
"My lord?"  
  
He forced himself to gather his patience and cast her a cold look. "What is it Ayano?"  
  
She bobbed a quick bow. "The guest rooms have been prepared. And..." she glanced away then back at him. "Lady Hirome and Lord Togai are here."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Yes my lord."  
  
Goh had said they were hours away. Sesshomaru frowned then glanced at the door before him. His wife wasn't going to be happy about this, particularly not if he went to retrieve her immediately. He growled silently. Why should he care if she was happy or not? She was an inconsequential possession. All the same...  
  
"Very well. I will go down. You will give my wife 15 minutes to prepare herself then send her down to me."  
  
Ayano nodded. "Yes my lord."  
  
Sesshomaru turned and descended the stairs towards the parlor, curling a clawed hand around the door handle and walked into my room. Hirome was pacing, her long silver hair snapping out behind her with each impatient step, arms folded over her chest irritated her mouth set in an annoyed line parallel to the pale blue strip that decorated either side of her face. Togai had draped himself leisurely over one of the high back chairs, engrossed and weaving his hands in and out of a web of string. Both looked up when he entered.  
  
Sesshomaru inclined his head in acknowledgement. "Togai. Hirome."  
  
"Sesshomaru! Thank god." Hirome declared, halting her pacing. "We were hearing the most awful rumors."  
  
"And just what rumors would those be Hirome?"  
  
Togai stood up and replied before she could. "He certainly doesn't look sick does he Hirome. But then you never do take my opinion. Perhaps we could check his temperature."  
  
Hirome glared at her brother as an angry flush rose. "Don't mock me Togai! I was worried sick. I was out of my might with anxiety."  
  
"That's quite obvious dear sister."  
  
Her eyes narrowed. "Oh is it?"  
  
"Of course. Why else would you not have noticed that large smear of bird dropping on your back." Togai turned to grin at Sesshomaru and give an extravagant bow as Hirome shrieked and twisted trying to see behind her. "Nice to see you again cousin."  
  
Sesshomaru nodded. "Lord Togai." He looked at Hirome. "You may stop you fidgeting. He was...joking."  
  
Hirome clenched her fists and glared at Togai. "That wasn't amusing!" Eyes flashing red for a moment.  
  
"It certainly cured your anxiety though didn't it." Togai turned his attention to Sesshomaru again. "Now that my sister has calmed herself you must tell me. Did you really take a wife?"  
  
"Yes. I have married."  
  
"Well where is the girl?" Hirome demanded curiously. "She's here isn't she? Bring her out."  
  
"Watch your tone cousin." Sesshomaru said carefully. He wasn't in the mood to be ordered, particularly not now. Kagome was here yes but there was no way he'd be forced to go up and get her. He would not disgrace himself by proving the girl's disregard for his commands.  
  
"I was merely wondering why the girl wasn't here with you now to meet us."  
  
"I'm terribly sorry my lord!" Sesshomaru turned to see Kagome dash into the room and towards him bring herself up just in time to bow before moving to stand next to him, smiling radiantly. He stared. She'd chosen white kimono that closely resembled his though the pattern on the shoulder of hers matched the pattern on the kimono Rin often wore.  
  
"I'm sorry." She repeated. "I had to help the women move themselves to the library. I'm not too late am I?"  
  
Sesshomaru watched her, her smile never flicked though he guessed she must have been upset at the difference in time then he'd warned her of. She edged closer to his side to nudge him lightly and he lifted an eyebrow before realizing she wanted and introduction.  
  
"This is Lady Hirome and Lord Togai. Hirome, Togai, this would be my wife. The Lady Kagome." 


	15. A Betrayal to a Lady

And hour! And hour her butt! She'd barely had 10 minutes to get ready and still Sesshomaru was staring at her and it took all she had not to blush or edge any closer to his side then she already was. Kagome studied the other pair at the introduction. Hirome and Togai. So these were his cousins. Were they Inuyasha's cousins as well or were they from his mother's side.  
  
Hirome was beautiful. Tall and thin with soft delicate features a fall of hair that reached her knees. Her eyes were sharp gold like Sesshomaru's and each side of her face sported a single blue strip. A dark black whip hung coiled at her hip, the handle of the thing was a polished silver that flashed as the woman moved. And her full mouth was currently parted in a wordless gasp of surprise as she stared at Kagome as if seeing a zombie.  
  
"She's a human!" The words said as if she were pointing out a fatal illness. Kagome bit back the angry words of retort and glanced up at Sesshomaru but he wasn't looking at her anymore.  
  
"Yes. I happened to notice that myself."  
  
"You married a human!? I human!" Hirome looked like she was going to have a nervous breakdown and Kagome blushed with embarrassment and turned her eyes towards Togai to gauge his reaction.  
  
The man looked much like a younger, gentler Sesshomaru save for his silver hair, which was cropped short so it was just long enough to be fall over his gold eyes at times. He sported the same blue strip on each side of his face and was, obviously, younger then Hirome because he had a bit of a childish air about him. He'd been watching his sister's fit with a light grin of amusement but he caught her gaze and winked at her.  
  
Kagome blushed then looked up to see if Sesshomaru had caught the action. Apparently he had because a hand curled around her wrist and jerked her closer to him possessively and Kagome felt rather then heard the soft growl. Her heart swelled, he was jealous!  
  
"Togai don't just stand there! Don't you have something to say?"  
  
Togai nodded. "Of course I do." He grinned at Sesshomaru. "Congratulations. I look forward to watching you suffer."  
  
"Togai!" Hirome shouted in an outraged tone that was echoed by Sesshomaru.  
  
"And what exactly do you mean by that cousin?"  
  
Togai lifted an eyebrow and glanced at her again for a moment then grinned suddenly with more amusement then she'd seen even when he was watching Hirome rail. Oh no! Did he know? How could he? Did he know that she loved Sesshomaru and planned to make him love her back whether he wanted to or not? Would he tell? Kagome tried to plead with her eyes and after a moment he nodded, still grinning.  
  
"Oh nothing. Hirome do sit down. You're wearing out the carpet."  
  
"He married a human!" She screeched again then stooped and looked over as if finally realizing Kagome was there and could hear her. "I don't mean any offense girl..."  
  
"My lady." Sesshomaru and Togai corrected and Kagome blinked in surprise.  
  
Hirome shot them both angry looks then nodded. "Lady Kagome. But you must understand. Pure blood is a pride with us."  
  
"She is a pure blood." Togai commented.  
  
"What are you talking about! She's human."  
  
"Of course. Pure blooded human. There was never anything about pure demon blood was there?" Kagome felt a swell of affection for her new cousin and was suddenly glad he'd come even if he did bring his sister with him.  
  
"You're being totally unreasonable! This will not stand! It will not!"  
  
"I'm afraid that's not your decision to make Hirome." Sesshomaru finally spoke. He turned his face down towards her then and Kagome blinked then smiled. He wants a kiss! She rose up on her tiptoes to peck him on the lips quickly then sank down. He blinked at her a long moment then released her wrist slowly. "Kagome go see to the women you tucked away."  
  
He was sending her away. "But I-"  
  
"Go." His tone was warning and Kagome checked then annoyance that rose in her and turned, walking briskly from the room shutting the door firmly behind her.  
  
Not firmly enough however because after she slammed it and had taken a few angry steps away the door creaked open a crack, the slam giving it the momentum to open again slightly. Kagome sighed. She shouldn't be angry with him. He needed time alone with his cousin to explain things and he being there wouldn't help the woman to calm down. Resolute to apologize for her tantrum when he came for her she stepped forward to shut the door...and froze in the middle of doing so when she heard the conversation.  
  
"Well go on I'm waiting." Hirome's voice.  
  
"For?" Sesshomaru's cold tone came, emotionless as always.  
  
"For!? For why you married that human woman. There has to be a reason."  
  
"I, regrettably, must agree with my sister. There is a reason behind it isn't there. Love perhaps?"  
  
Kagome couldn't help it. Love? Did he love her? Would he tell his cousin if he did? The desire to know what had appealed her to him overrode the knowledge that what she was doing was wrong and she remained standing where she was, hand caught on the doorknob.  
  
"Love! Don't be absurd. Come Sesshomaru. Tell us."  
  
"She is my brother's wench."  
  
"That half breed Inuyasha?" Hirome's voice relayed mild surprise.  
  
Togai's voice came then a blind of shock, disappointment, and anger. "You didn't..."  
  
"Didn't what?"  
  
"You didn't take her just to spite Inuyasha did you?"  
  
Kagome's grip tightened as tears started to gather and she prayed silently. Please say no. Please. Please if there's a god if there is any good in this world say no. Any reason would be better then that. Say it was because she could see the jewel shards. Because she saved Rin. Because she was a priestess. Any reason but that.  
  
"Sesshomaru? Is that the reason you married her?" Togai prompted.  
  
"Yes. What other reason would I have?" 


	16. A Reason to Betray

Kagome's hand went limp and she shook her head as her hand slid of the doorknob fluidly. Without her hand to keep the door partly close it swung open and faces snapped in her direction. Hirome's face registered surprise and then faint annoyance. Togai took a step towards her sympathetically but she didn't pay either of Sesshomaru's any attention. It was Sesshomaru's face she focused on as he watched her silently. She shook her head and fought the sob then slid her eyes away.  
  
"I'm very sorry. Please excuse me." She shut the door then turned and fled the hall quickly nearly running over Arisu who was in the doorway.  
  
"Lady Kagome? What's wrong?"  
  
Kagome couldn't fight the tears and she didn't mind them now, as long as Sesshomaru couldn't see them. She pointed back towards the hall. "He is a horrible, horrible man!" Before skirting past Arisu and towards the gardens on the opposite side of the castle then the stables.  
  
How could he? Just to spite Inuyasha? That's why. But what did you expect? She asked herself quietly. You know Sesshomaru has no use for the jewel shards and why would he marry her just because she saved Rin. He hated humans! She was probably just another little pet he took out of spite!  
  
Kagome collapsed against one of the marble benches that doted parts of the garden, sinking to her knees as her hands curled into a fist. She wouldn't cry over him! She couldn't! But she did anyway. Because she loved him...even when he couldn't care less for her...she loved him. And that hurt more then anything.  
  
If it hadn't been for the song Kagome would never have noticed the girl who beneath an arch of roses. As it was Kagome spun in surprise and her eyes widened. "You! You're the demon girl from the forest!"  
  
The child smiled gently and nodded. Kagome backed away. Should she scream? There was no one around so they wouldn't hear her. She wouldn't have screamed if there were because that would bring Sesshomaru and she didn't want to face him now. So Kagome took another tentive step backwards then stopped herself.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
The girl stood and walked over to her quietly and held up a crystal framed mirror but while the other had be deep foggy crystal this one was clear crystal, so polished that it almost looked as if it weren't there at all. Kagome couldn't remember exactly what had happened last time but she remembered the mirror that was part of it. But despite that knowledge Kagome couldn't tear her gaze away from the mirror in time and before she knew it she was intoxicated. She sank to her knees slowly, limply as Sesshomaru's image started to swim in the depths of the mirror's reflective surface.  
  
And as she watched, the mirror's surface cracked in half just once and then shattered completely. Kagome felt her form ripple and a soft glitter, the shimmering substance floating towards the strawberry-eyed demon child to settle in the mirror and smooth into a new surface. Kagome sat immobile her limbs to heavy to move as the girl lowered the mirror then walked over to brush away a lock of Kagome's hair fondly, smile warmly, then pat her shoulder in a rather reassuring way before stepping into the shadows and disappearing.

* * *

She'd spied on him. That disobedience itself gave him the right not to go after her not to mention the right not to give her any response. And yet he watched the way her eyes stared at him as if her soul had shattered. If anyone else had put that look in her eyes he would have strangled the person on the spot. As it was all he could do was watch quietly as tears clouded her eyes and she stumbled over a hasty apology and fled.  
  
"Well. At least she has the manners to know when she's not wanted." Hirome said tactlessly and Sesshomaru resisted the urge to hit her. "However Sesshomaru I hope you'll release the girl now." Sesshomaru said nothing and Hirome's eyes widened. "You don't mean to keep her when she knows. Even I am not cruel enough to expect you to do that!"  
  
"Cousin." Sesshomaru glanced towards Togai as the man spoke. Togai met his eyes then grinned and clapped him on the back. "Go get her before she starts getting funny ideas in her head. Females tend to get a more and more dangerous when they're given time to mull over something."  
  
"Excuse me!?" Hirome shrilled.  
  
Sesshomaru looked at Togai for a long moment then nodded before bowing to both of them. "If you'll excuse me." Then turned to go after his wife.  
  
Her found her in the garden, her arms wrapped around a marble bench as if she were lost at sea clinging to a piece of wreckage. He stood and watched her for a long moment; her head was bowed forward so that her hair fell over her face hiding her expression from him. He walked towards her till she was covered by his shadow and murmured her name quietly.  
  
And the face she lifted to him nearly broke the demon lord's heart.

* * *

He was there. He'd come after her. And yet that tiny triumph brought her no comfort as she studied her face. He looked different somehow. More imposing, more dangerous, and still cold as ever, face set as if it had been chiseled from stone as always. She turned again.  
  
"Go away."  
  
"You will not give me commands wife."  
  
"I'm not your wife!" She screamed suddenly. "I'm your chattel. I'm you weapon. I'm the stolen toy for you to dangle infront of Inuyasha's face!"  
  
He was silent for a moment before speaking again. "My reasons are my own. I am sorry if they hurt you. But you are still my wife, the reason why non withstanding."  
  
"Do you care that you even hurt me!?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Kagome couldn't answer that. She wouldn't give him even more power to lord over her and so she shook her head. "You took everything from me. Everything I had and I have nothing left now. And now...it's all for such a pointless, meaningless reason."  
  
"It's reason enough."  
  
"It was for revenge!"  
  
"Yes. It was."  
  
She turned away from him. "Do you hate him that much? That much that you'd make innocent suffer for it." That you'd break my heart over it? She thought but she wouldn't say that. She couldn't, especially not now.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because. He killed my family." 


	17. A Chance to Reason

Kagome looked up at him in surprise. "Pardon me?" Sesshomaru didn't repeat it self and Kagome shook her head. "What do you mean?"  
  
Sesshomaru looked away dismissingly. "I don't have to explain myself to you human."  
  
Kagome flinched away violently then looked down. Is this what she'd been reduced to? The weeping, cringing little human. She was a priestess. She rose to her feet slowly then lifted her chin and glared at him.  
  
"You most certainly do have to explain yourself to me! I'm a pawn in your little plot so I have a right to know why you're plotting!" She softened her voice. "Sesshomaru I know it's hard loosing fam-"  
  
He snarled. "You don't know anything."  
  
And for just an instant Kagome was scared when she saw his eyes burn red with anger as the icy control, the control he never lost, broke for a moment. Kagome backed away then stopped and stepped forward instead to slide her arms around his waist and lay her head against his chest. When he didn't resist or push her away Kagome relaxed.  
  
"Sesshomaru. How did your mother die?"  
  
He was silent for a long moment and Kagome thought he would ignore her till he started speaking quietly. "My mother was the head of a small village of demons. My mother took my father as a mate in return for his protection. Besides me she gave him two daughters. My twin, Setsuko, and Mai who was 5 years younger. The head of another village wanted to take Mai as his mate but my mother refused. And out of anger and injured pride he attacked the village. And my father did not come. Would you like to know why Kagome?"  
  
"Sesshomaru..."  
  
"Because he was with a human whore and her son, my half brother Inuyasha. And so my mother and my sisters and my village were slaughtered then burned to the ground."  
  
"And only you escaped."  
  
"Yes. Only I escaped."  
  
"Sesshomaru. You can't blame Inuyasha for something he had no control over."  
  
"It is his fault! Him and his half breed blood."  
  
"He can not be faulted because your father loved a human Sesshomaru. It was wrong of your father to ignore your mother in her time of need and that was his sin. But loving a mortal is not his crime and living is not Inuyasha's."  
  
"Love." She felt Sesshomaru's hands curl around her arms and push her away from him gently. "What use is love?" Then he turned and strode out of the garden briskly.  
  
Kagome watched him go, eyes brimming with tears. "None apparently." She murmured to herself. "Because I love you and it doesn't make the slightest difference does it. I love you Sesshomaru. And I hate it." And she turned and quit the garden as well.

* * *

"Very well done Akuai. I'm sure Naraku will be pleased."  
  
Kagura said from where she stood behind the demon girl in the cloaking shadows of the garden, fan spread and extended, a soft breeze blowing around and away from them to keep their scent from the nose of the demon lord. Akuai watched the girl walk away before replying to Kagura.  
  
"Pardon?" Voice soft as ever the word's tone more that of a statement then a question.  
  
"The spell. You found a stronger one."  
  
"There is no spell."  
  
"What do you mean!? I saw you weave one." Kagura said impatiently. The child's slow, liquid poise and voice, softer even then Kana's, was beginning to grate on the wind sorceress' nerves.  
  
"I did not weave any spell. I took the original one of her."  
  
"You broke the love spell!"  
  
"The was no love spell."  
  
Kagura's eye narrowed in annoyance. "You're going around in circles child. You broke the spell and thus betrayed Naraku. I'm sure he wouldn't be adverse if I took your head so it would be better you not irritate men. What do you mean there was no love spell?"  
  
Akuai's lips turned up the slightest bit in the softest of smiles. "It was a lust spell." Kagura blushed to hear the word 'lust' on a child's tongue but Akuai didn't seem to notice. "You can not make a person love."  
  
"Oh. And why is that?"  
  
"Because everyone views love in a different way. For some love is standing by the person when it matters. For others it is standing away to let the person fall and stand on their own power. And even for the cruel sometimes love is giving pain. After all...did not Naraku become evil just for the love of that tragic priestess?" She tipped her head to the side slightly. "To make one person love another you would have to understand their soul and while you can steal or capture a soul no one can understand it without the consent of the soul's true owner."  
  
"So you broke the lust spell on the girl?" Kagura said uncaringly as if she had heard nothing else the demon child had said.  
  
Akuai nodded. "Yes. I broke it."  
  
"Hmm. Naraku will not be happy."  
  
"He'll never be. Because he burns."  
  
Kagura's eyes narrowed. "Do you not care at all then that he will kill you."  
  
"My soul will go on." Her eyes turned in the direction Kagome had gone. "I'll be happier for it. Goodbye Kagura."  
  
The demon child turned and started to walk away deeper into the darkness.  
  
Kagura turned slightly to watch Akuai leave. "But the girl spoke of love. Did she lie then?"  
  
"No she did not lie."  
  
And then the demon child was gone. 


	18. A Slave to Chance

**Author's Note**: Hello again! Alright. I'd like to apologize for getting this chapter out this late. I usually like to do two chapters a day but my body decided it wouldn't right until I had appeased it's sudden desire for a pineapple smoothie (Which I might add was full of rich tasty goodness but that's not the point) I however realize I shouldn't substitute updating for smoothing outings as my "friends" pointed out to me. And when I say pointed out I mean they yelled at and berated me -.-' And so to make up for the lapse, and to keep them from coming after me with pitchforks and torches, I will do an interview with the character you love then hate then love again, Sesshomaru. And you guys get to ask the questions. I have 3 requests:

1. Is that you email them to me instead of posting them in reviews. You don't have to email them but sometimes the reviews don't show up or I get them confused and I may not receive your question.   
  
2. One question per person please, I may have no life but I still am on a smoothie binge and would like a chance at another outing.   
  
3. Please have all questions in by the time chapter 20 (Which will be the last or second to last chapter) is up.   
  
The interview will be an extra chapter after the credits I usually do after I've written a long story. Thank you for your attention. I new return you to your reading pleasure.

* * *

Sesshomaru was angry. He wasn't just angry, he was furious. Not at that girl however, not even at his brother. He was angry with himself...because he was confused. Another foreign emotion introduced by that damn girl. And at the same time he didn't even understand why he was confused. He'd explained it to her despite his better judgment that she didn't have any claim on the memories of his past. And he'd set her straight on where they stood. Then why did he feel so guilty still? Why did he feel as if he'd left something undone?  
  
"My lord!" Sesshomaru looked up as Ryunosuke dashed around the castle towards where he stood on the edge of the gardens.  
  
Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow at the demon. "What is it?"  
  
"It's your half brother Lord Sesshomaru! He's here demanding to know where the Lady Kagome is. He's tearing apart the courtyard. He says he's going to take her back."  
  
Sesshomaru felt a flicker of annoyance. Not the triumph or even amusement he had expected to feel at his brother's anger but mild apprehension. He let none of it show however and resumed walking, moving right past Ryunosuke without looking at him again.  
  
"My courtyard." He made his way around the castle slowly. He wasn't returning Kagome. She belonged to him now.   
  
Ryunosuke had lied. Inuyasha wasn't tearing apart the courtyard he was desecrating it. His brother had clawed through carts and stands and shrubbery in the yard. Everything that had once stood that could be destroyed was nothing but rubble and dust now. And his brother had yet to un-sheath the Tetsusaiga. At least Inuyasha could throw a tantrum well enough.  
  
"Calm yourself brother. Your quarrel is with me."  
  
Inuyasha rounded on him and snarled. "Where is she Sesshomaru? If she's hurt there won't even be pieces left of you for anyone to find." He half brother cracking a clawed hand loudly.  
  
"The Lady Kagome is safe enough." Sesshomaru said ignoring the threat.   
  
"The Lady Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned, tone mocking. "Just what are you getting at Sesshomaru?"  
  
Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow. "I've taken the human girl...as my mate and my wife Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha froze in shock and stared at him wide eyed then snarled suddenly. "You're lying. You hate humans. Where is she!? Bring her out right now!"  
  
"I'm right here Inuyasha."  
  
Sesshomaru tilted her chin up slightly to hide the chill that washed over him for a moment. He'd assumed she had returned inside the castle and that Togai would have enough sense to keep her inside there. Apparently one of his assumptions was wrong and Sesshomaru had the sneaking suspicious that it was the second.   
  
Kagome took a few steps closer. "And he's not lying. I am his wife."

* * *

Kagome's heart had wrenched at seeing Inuyasha. She'd known he would come for her, had never doubted it. And yet she hadn't expected to be disappointed somehow when he came. And at the same time she knew it was for the better. She couldn't stay here. Not when she had to live knowing she meant nothing to Sesshomaru then something he could lord over Inuyasha.   
  
And even as much as she loved Sesshomaru now she still loved Inuyasha somehow. And she wouldn't have him hurt for no reason anymore then she'd let herself be used for no reason. If she went with Inuyasha then the only heart that would break would be her own. And she could live with that.   
  
And so she walked past Sesshomaru quietly without looking up at him, head lowered slightly so her hair fell across her cheek to shade her face so even if she flickered an involuntary glance in his direction she'd still see nothing. So she wouldn't see the annoyance or loathing or, even worse, the indifference on his face.   
  
So she wouldn't remember each time she wanted to laugh when he seemed to become so surly as her defying him. So she wouldn't go back to the surprised look he got when she stole a kiss or the way he kissed her back. So she wouldn't think of that instant where he'd held her against his chest and she'd felt the laugh that rumbled through him. So she wouldn't remember she loved him.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha rushed forward to grab her arm and he pulled her against him and wrapped folded her into a huge. "I was worried. You idiot." He murmured softly.  
  
And Kagome felt like crying because she had betrayed him. And even if she went with him she'd still be betraying him because part of her heart would stay here. It would be dead but still it would be here all the same.   
  
"Inuyasha." She said quietly and he leaned back to look down at her. "What he said...it's true. I am his wife."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes snapped with surprise. "No! But Sesshomaru hates humans."  
  
Kagome nodded. "Yes. I know. But...we were married anyway and..." Kagome blushed.   
  
Inuyasha deserved to know everything. He'd risked his life to come and save her and it was obvious he had been worried. She could tell by he tell tale signs of exhaustion in his face. The little quirks that appeared when he pushed himself too hard. All for her. And he served to know what had happened.  
  
She didn't have to say it however. Because he guessed.  
  
"Kagome." He growled lowly. "Did he touch you?" Kagome nodded once then gasped in surprise as Inuyasha shoved her behind him, turning to face Sesshomaru again and unsheathed the Tetsusaiga in one, easy motion "You bastard!"   
  
And he attacked. 


	19. A Redemption to a Slave

It took all of Sesshomaru's control to keep from striking his brother when Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her. And it took all his determination not to drag her back into the castle when she stumbled over a confession to his half-breed sibling. As it was, he was still the controller of his own emotions so he kept himself immobile, and his face devoid of any judgment.  
  
And when Inuyasha attacked him, swinging the Tetsusaiga wildly Sesshomaru dodged it easily but didn't return the attack. There was a long list of things he would be more then willing to kill his brother over but killing Inuyasha when he was thinking only of protecting Kagome was something Sesshomaru would not do.  
  
"Inuyasha! Stop!" Kagome's voice.  
  
But like that other day Inuyasha was to deafened by his rage do that only Sesshomaru heard her. He dodged another attack by his brother and the Tetsusaiga, winging up behind Inuyasha but still said nothing. Didn't taunt his brother into a higher level of skill as he usually did. Just remained silent.  
  
Inuyasha growled his annoyance. "I'll kill you Sesshomaru."  
  
He brought the Tetsusaiga around in a sharp arc and Sesshomaru moved back out of the way just in time to miss getting sheared in half, but the huge blade slashed the front of his kimono diagonally, just skimming flesh. Sesshomaru bit back his annoyance and tried to keep a hold on his resolve not to kill Inuyasha.  
  
"You bastard. Stop running." And Inuyasha charged him "Stand and fight."  
  
Kagome's voice cut through controversy like a whiplash. "Inuyasha sit!"  
  
And Sesshomaru watched with mild amusement as the prayer beads around his brother's neck flared and then Inuyasha hit the ground with a hallow thump.

* * *

"So Akuai..." Naraku's voice was slow and quiet, like the lingering pour of honey, cutting through the darkness of the room.  
  
Kagura and Akuai stood before him, the wind sorceress shading her face with her fan to hide her curious frown, gaze slanted in the direction of the strawberry eyed demon girl who stood as poised and calm as she always was, the foggy crystal framed mirror held absently in her hands as she watched Naraku without a flicker of fear or anxiety.  
  
"You have betrayed me then." Naraku went on quietly.  
  
Akuai bowed. "I have."  
  
"I see. And what do you have to say for your actions."  
  
The girl lifted her gaze again. "I hope that you realize that bitterness of what you couldn't had will destroy you...before it's too late."  
  
Naraku smirked darkly. "Your concern for my well being is admirable Akuai. However is does not pose a very good response for my question." He lifted his hand a dark black ball pulsing lightly, shining on his palm. "Do you know what this is?"  
  
"What it is my lord?" Akuai asked blankly.  
  
A frown flickered across Naraku's features. Apparently it was not the response he had expected. Kagura's eyebrow lifted at the demon child's hidden mockery but still she said nothing at all turning her gaze from Akuai's face to Naraku once more.  
  
"It is your heard Akuai."  
  
"No Lord Naraku. That is not my heart." She said simply.  
  
"Isn't it? And just what do you believe it is?"  
  
"A shackle."  
  
Naraku shrugged. "All the same."  
  
And his hand tightened around the dark ball and Kagura watched as the ball spider webbed then shattered, leaking through his fingers as black dust. Akuai's form shuttered and then collapsed, disappearing completely till nothing remained of her but her clothing...and a tiny pile of black dust.  
  
"Seems it was effective enough." Naraku said carelessly.  
  
Kagura suppressed a shudder and closed her fan, lowering it from her face. "Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are battling, over the girl. What do we do now?"  
  
"Nothing. We have other matters to deal with then the failed plots of a traitor."  
  
Kagura nodded. "Yes my lord."  
  
"And Kagura..." She looked up at him again. "I hope this stops any ideas you might have gotten."  
  
Kagura stared and Naraku as a shiver of fear slid down her spine at the warning in his voice. He had no doubt that he would kill her just as easily and remorselessly as he had Akuai. After a heartbeat she bowed.  
  
"Yes Lord Naraku."

* * *

She wouldn't watch them fight each other! She'd 'sit' Inuyasha till he was buried ten feet underground then place herself bodily between him and Sesshomaru before she'd watch them kill each other. And that was what she started to do when she snapped the sit command over the distance. She dashed over instantly, ready to block him if Sesshomaru attacked but he did nothing, just stood there watching his half brother's form smoke.  
  
Kagome went to Inuyasha's side and he lifted his head and growled at her. "You idiot! What the hell did you do that for?"  
  
"Just stop it." Kagome spat more violently then she intended.  
  
Inuyasha drew back in surprise then frowned curiously. "Kagome..."  
  
"Let's just go! I just want to go Inuyasha." She said quietly.  
  
Inuyasha stared at her a long moment then frowned deeper but nodded and stood slowly then sheathed the Tetsusaiga easily before helping her to her feet. She dusted of her skirt, looking down at herself to keep from having to look at Sesshomaru. Inuyasha turned and started to walk away warily and Kagome followed...well she started to follow anyway.  
  
"So you're leaving." Sesshomaru's voice was barely above a whisper but Kagome caught it anyway.  
  
"What do you expect me to do?" Her hands curled into fists. The nerve of him! She'd meant to go without a word, without expressing her anger, her pain but his careless query had broken her resolve. "What do you expect me to do Sesshomaru!? Stay here? Why? Why!? Nothing binds me here at all. Nothing. What keeps me here?"  
  
And he was silent a long moment before replying, "I suppose my love...would not be enough." 


	20. A Love to Redeem

* * *

Kagome froze, and just managed to keep her mouth closed. His love? His love! Kagome's heart sang even as she felt a bowling ball drop to her stomach. She hadn't...hadn't expected him to say. Never suspected he might love her. Had been willing to hurt herself. But now that he had she'd have to hurt Inuyasha. How could she do that? But...how could she turn away from Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru who loved his mother and sisters enough to dedicate his life to revenge on the person he believed, no matter how wrongly, responsible. Sesshomaru who was a beautiful killer with the sweetest growl she'd ever known. Sesshomaru whose bark was worst then his bite deep down.  
  
She looked up at him. "Say the words." She wanted to hear them. Wanted to hear 'I love you' from his mouth.  
  
His eyes narrowed. "No. I made my point."  
  
She laughed and couldn't stop herself from running across the distance to fling herself at him. She'd meant to hold out till he'd said it but her resistance crumbled under that familiar surly countenance. She was a weakling she new but she didn't care.  
  
"Fine. I won't say 'I love you too' then." She paused for a moment before smiling and adding "But I'm thinking it." And stuck her tongue out at him then blushed in surprise when he leaned forward to nip it playfully.  
  
"Kagome...." Inuyasha's voice! Kagome's heart broke. She'd forgotten about Inuyasha. She shut her eyes against what she knew was coming and counted.  
  
1  
  
"Kagome what...you...you..."  
  
2  
  
"You just..."  
  
3  
  
"You're in love with him!?"  
  
Three. Three seconds it took for it to sink in. Kagome winced then turns glancing up as she felt Sesshomaru's arms wrap around her possessively. "Inuyasha I..."  
  
Inuyasha stared at her with cold eyes. "Answer the question Kagome."  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
"Kagome." She looked up as Sesshomaru spoke this time. "Answer it."  
  
She looked down. "Yes Inuyasha. I am." Her heart broke as she watched Inuyasha turn away, a bit and braced herself for the words to come. The ones he gave surprised her.  
  
"I guess you'll be staying here then."  
  
Kagome blinked. Is that what it meant? Would she remain in Sesshomaru's castle now? Now that she knew of the love they shared would she abandon the quest, which had wound around her life? Would she forsake her friends and leave them to search for the shards without her? No. She couldn't do that. It was still her responsibility. Still her mission. Still her purpose.  
  
"No." Two sets of gold eyes fell on her in surprise and she shifted uncomfortably under the scrutiny. "I will continue to look for the jewel shards."  
  
"**No**." The word echoed by both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru in unison and they glowered at each other for a split second before returning to her.  
  
Kagome jumped at the resounding refusal. Then settled her hands on her hip angrily. "What do you mean no!?" She understood Sesshomaru's disagreement but did Inuyasha hate her so much that he couldn't even stand to be around her anymore? "It's not your decision to make! It's mine."  
  
When they were silent she looked from one to the other then slipped out of Sesshomaru's arms to stand between them. "Listen. The jewel shards are still out there and need to be gathered and not t mentioned purified. I broke them and so I'm the one who has to help fix it." She looked at Inuyasha as tears gathered in her eyes. "Inuyasha. Don't hate me. Please. I still...I still care for you. Don't hate me." But this is what it came down to. Her first love versed her true love.  
  
Inuyasha looked up at her and sighed then looked away again. "I could never hate you Kagome. Him, I have no problem hating but never you." But he still didn't look at her.  
  
She looked up at Sesshomaru patiently, his gaze was averted focused on the gardens before his gaze shifted to her again and he drew her against him. "Very well Kagome. You may go."  
  
"Very magnanimous of you." She muttered to herself.  
  
He smirked. "However you are still my wife and so you will return to me." He tipped her face up with a claw. "And I will be checking on you." His voice became low and dangerous, like the chill brush of midnight. "And I pity the man or demon who lays a hand on you."  
  
Kagome shuddered at the raw warning in his voice and nodded then stepped forward to embrace him. "I love you."  
  
"I know." He said, running a hand over her cheek then gently detangle her from him and turned her towards Inuyasha, nudging her forward gently. "Take care of her brother."  
  
Inuyasha glared. "I was doing that way before you were Sesshomaru."  
  
"With your life brother." Sesshomaru said ignoring Inuyasha's comment. "Protect her with your life." And with a tiny glance to Kagome he turned and walked back to the castle without looking back even once.  
  
It stung her. More then she could say but she understood. If he lingered too long he would be able to make himself allow her to walk away with the half brother he hated. She stood and watched him walk away until he disappeared through the castle entrance before turning to look at Inuyasha who still wouldn't face her. She walked over to him slowly.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"What?" His voice was quiet, emotionless but Kagome heard the pain that the dead tone masked.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"I know."  
  
"And I love you."  
  
"I know."  
  
"But...I love him...stronger."  
  
"I...know."  
  
And Kagome finally realized what Inuyasha felt when he was trapped between her and Kikyou. When the past and the future both pulled at him with tight grips on either side. And to let go of either one you'd have to give your whole arm over and submit to linger with the pain as well as the joy. And even the regret. She looked at Inuyasha and realized he was thinking the same and so she asked the question she know only he could answer.  
  
"How do I know I made the right decision?"  
  
He paused a moment before saying. "You know."  
  
"It hurts."  
  
He looked over at her and nodded. "Yea. I guess it does."  
  
And she knew things would be okay.

* * *

Author's Note: One more chapter left! The final chapter coming up next!! I can hardly stand the excitement!! 


	21. An Encour to Love

Author's Note: I had so much fun writing this! And because of that I've been juggling the idea of making a sequel with would feature a pregnant Kagome, a nice family and friends reunion, and a Sesshomaru meeting the parents! However I'd be milking this story for all it's worth and I'm not sure I want to do that so I'll let you guys decide. So...Sequel or no sequel? That is the question.

* * *

_Two Years Later....._

Sesshomaru stepped down from the dark green scaled back of the beast as it landed in the courtyard, which was empty as it had usually been in the last couple of months. Sesshomaru knew it was his doing, his and his temper not to mention indecision.

He couldn't kill Inuyasha. His wife needed him to protect her as well to help her fulfill this responsibility she was so set on, that he accepted. Naraku was dead yes, Sesshomaru had been there himself fighting for Kagome's sake but it was still left to gather up the few shards that remained missing. But what of when it was done with? Would he kill Inuyasha then? Would his wife forgive him for taking the vengeance he'd promised to take even when it no longer burned in him? And that was another thing that confused him. Why did he no longer burn with desire for Inuyasha's blood?

Because he was want to bursts of destructive anger he'd been avoided at all costs in his castle. Which was why he was surprised to see Rin racing across the courtyard, a bright smile on her face, her arms wrapped around a huge ball of blue cloth. She didn't seem to see him until he step forward and called her name she turned in surprise then smile again.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You're back!" She cried and rushed forward to hug his leg as she always did.

"What is that Rin?"

She looked up and smiled secretively. "I can't tell you! It's a girl secret."

"And who said it was a girl secret?"

"The other secret." She answered before running back to the castle shouting "He's home! He's home."

Sesshomaru frowned at her odd behavior and followed after her at a slower pace. He wasn't in the mood for surprises. He'd been musing again and musing always made him irritable. He stepped into the hall, and empty hall and his frown deepened. A scraping noise came from the parlor and he walked open and pushed in the door, stepping into the room. And before he had time to take in anything; the drapes that hung over the windows, the laced cloth that hung over the table or the back of the chair, The color splashed paintings on the wall, a tiny missile was flung at him, wrapping arms around his waist and gave him a hundred watt smile.

Kagome

* * *

Kagome just kept from laughing at the surprised expression he wore but she kept no more then the happy smile that curled her lips as she embraced him. Home. She was home. It was over finally and she could be here with Sesshomaru. Even with all the problems that might arise she'd be here with him.

"It's over."

His eyebrow went up, elegant as always. "And the jewel?"

Kagome blushed. "Yes well. That's something we'll have to discuss."

His attention lit on the nervous tone of her voice. "Oh?"

She noted the warning in her voice and stepped back to hold out her hand and concentrated. Kaede had worked with her on this before she'd come and after a moment of trying she was able to produce the soft glow of violet light that radiated from her palm gently. She smiled proudly.

"It's in me. Again."

"I see."

She frowned. Why didn't he sound happy to see her? Wasn't he? "Sesshomaru...aren't you glad that I'm home at all?"

He looked at her for a long moment, was quiet and fear raced down her back as the silence stretched over them slowly, her form tensing, ready to draw back away from him. But then he gathered her against him, tucking her head under his chin gently.

"My brother took care of you?"

"I'm here aren't I?" She smiled and nuzzled her nose against his chest.

"I give him his life then."

Kagome looked up at him in surprise, searching his eyes. He wouldn't kill Inuyasha? For her? He'd let Inuyasha live for her? Was that the reason or was it simply pride or honor that forbid him from killing Inuyasha after his half brother protected something of his?

"Why?" She asked quietly.

He looked down at her. "Because I love you too."

She let out a cry and laughs through her tears as she heard him grunt sharply when she jumped up to lock arms around his neck, her feet dangling of the floor as she laid a kiss to his lips. He allowed it then bit her lip playfully and she dropped to her feet again, flashed a wicked smile at the desire she felt light easily in her and the response she felt from him before speaking.

"Race you to the stairs."

* * *

"Well then. That's that." The dark haired woman dropped her arm so that the castle wall, which had become transparent for them, returned to solid stone once more and moved back under the sweet shade of the garden's Sakura tree, whose branches raked the blue of the sky.

The woman beside her scoffed. "Idiocy is what that is. Pure idiocy."

The black haired woman smiled anyway. "You are calling your son and idiot? For shame. I think you should be proud of him. After all he dedicated himself to your memory. Even wears your pelt over his shoulder. And where is your gratitude?"

The second woman's lips flattened as she pressed them together then crossed her arms. "It was his responsibility. How long do you think they have together? Humans are weak and frail and their lives are over in the blink of an eye. Do you think 20 years will be enough? 40 years? Even 70 years? That's nothing to a demon."

"Perhaps. But it is better then nothing. You should know that. Now, do you release your son from the promise you bound him to so many years ago or don't you?"

She sighed. "Yes. Even if my grandchild will turn out like your half breed brat Inuyasha I do release my son from his vow of vengeance." She frowned again. "He doesn't even lust for it anymore."

"Of course not. Because he blamed Inuyasha for taking away the only people he thought would ever really love him. But now it's because of Inuyasha that he has one who is in love with him."

"Idiocy!" But the vehement woman's eyes softened despite her words. She turned her disapproval on the strawberry-eyed demon girl who stood silent beside them. "And it is your fault as well. I'm surrounded by fool women." And then she was gone.

"Don't mind her Akuai. She's happy for her son. As am I." The black haired woman said with light amusement.

"She is right." The demon girl responded in her soft voice. "It will not be enough for him."

"No. It never is. It wasn't for my beloved and me. But there will be children and that will keep him from despair as my Inuyasha kept me from despair. And even in death I love as Kagome will love as Sesshomaru will love."

"I see." Akuai said softly.

The black haired woman smiled. "Well then we should be of." She laughed softly. "I've heard that there have been rumors of you and they've spread very far. In fact they've spread across oceans but the tale has been corrupted a bit. They've made you into a fat baby boy named Cupid who shoots people with love arrows." She laughed again. "Shall we go see what the imagination of mortal hearts have created?"

Akuai nodded and the pair faded into the sunlight.


	22. Credits

A special thank you to Robin who stepped in and helped me with the middle chapters when I started getting writers block after chapter 3. Thank you so much!

Thanks to Cynthia for the idea for this period.

Angry ranting to Cathae, Sukari, Chaos, Alanna, Lani, Alicia, Mari, Janet, Leigh, Catrina, Terry, Jake, and Sean for abusing me during the creation of this -.- You all are gonna get yours!

Thank you to dairy queen and Baskin robins for the excellent smoothies o.o

And extra special thanks to everyone who reviewed. You guys are my motivation (other then the bear traps around my computer chair) to keep writing.


End file.
